Los jinetes celestiales dxd
by xColdMasterx
Summary: Hyoudou Issei es un pequeño italiano pero con ascendencia japonesa, el vive con su padre de una manera humilde pero feliz ,debido a un giro inesperado en su vida conocerá sus orígenes y un nuevo pensamiento nacerá en el ...cambiar el mundo .
1. Prólogo..El día que mi vida cambió

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

High School DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi y a Miyama Zero ...así como el resto de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Soy el autor de esta historia que tiene como único objetivo el de entretener a los que la lean

**Aclaraciones**

Issei: Hola cómo estás?.. la persona nombrada al comienzo está hablando

????: personaje desconocido

(...) pensamientos de algún ser vivo

[...] seres sellados como Draig

/.../acciones y gestos de los personajes

#...#comentarios del autor

Hola gente de soy xColdMasterx ,soy un nuevo escritor...Espero que disfruten de la lectura y desde ya me disculpo si hay errores pero les pido que me avisen .Ante todo les pido respeto y una oportunidad a la historia .

**Ciudad de Kuoh Tiempo actual**

Issei: (Por fin llegue ,tarde más de lo que pensaba ,aunque debo admitir que con un círculo mágico hubiera sido más fácil llegar pero perderse la oportunidad de conocer nuevos lugares y probar distintos platillos regionales era demasiado tentador para desaprovechar) /Hace una pequeña sonrisa/

????[Sabes Issei ,deberías tratar de controlar ese hábito de probar la cocina regional cuando vas por nuevos caminos]

????[Es cierto Issei pero tu Roland tienes parte de la culpa de que este hábito se halla intensificado asi como tu compañero que te hizo ser así ]

Roland[¿Como que yo tengo la culpa ?/Lo dice con un poco de enojo/

Issei:(Aquí vamos de nuevo)/Suspira y luego ingresa a su paisaje mental donde están sus compañeros/(Por favor Roland no empieces a pelear con Lonje)

Roland[Si este idiota ,cabeza de escoba pensara antes de hablar no habría ningún problema.Ademas te sugerí que recorras nuevos rumbos ya que eso aumenta las posibilidades de encontrarse con algún contendiente para poder luchar y que ganes mas experiencia ,deberías tomar mi ejemplo y aportar alguna sugerencia útil /hace una sonrisa burlona/

Lonje[Y por culpa de tus malditas sugerencias más de una vez nos haz enredado en situaciones que ponen en peligro las misiones/lo dice con ira,solo eres un maldito adicto a las batallas que se jacta de ser un maestro cuando por los lugares que pasabas en tu vida todo quedaba destruido ocasionándoles problemas a todos lo que te rodeaban/le devuelve la misma sonrisa burlona/

Roland/Con una vena en la frente y una sonrisa[Jaa como si eso realmente pasara ,solo me tienes envidia porque para ti es imposible siquiera pensar en algo productivo cabeza de escoba]

Lonje: [Atrévete a repetirlo maldito insecto] /Con vos algo elevada y enojo/

#Mientras tanto en uno de los tantos universos de Dbz ..Vegeta sentía como alguien nuevamente le robaba sus diálogos#

Roland: [¿Como me dijisteee? /Con más enojo/

????: [Ya basta ustedes dos o sino iré a despertarla a ella y no creo que quieran ver que se repita lo de la ultima vez,verdad? /Con una leve sonrisa/

Roland y Lonje: [No te atreverías/Lo dicen con miedo/

????: /Solo esboza una sonrisa macabra provocando que Roland y Lonje se pongan azules[Muy bien ,pues sino me creen entonces ...]

Roland y Lonje : [Altooo /le gritan con terror]

????: /se cruza de brazos con una expresión seria / [Entonces discúlpense el uno con el otro]

Roland y Lonje : [Lo siento /Se dan la mano con una cara aun pálida por pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido/

???? [Eso está mejor] /Con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro/

Issei /Suspira/(Gracias por detenerlos )

????: [No hay de qué chico,aunque quería preguntarte algo ../Con una expresión seria/

Issei :(¿Qué sucede viejo?/Con una expresión confundida/

????: [He notado que has estado muy pensativo estos días,es por volver a este lugar o por los eventos que están por venir?]

Issei:( Creo que son ambas)/Esboza una sonrisa triste/

Issei:(Ya han pasado más de 9 años desde que abandone esta ciudad,veo que mucho a cambiado en mi ausencia..)

**Flashback**

Hace 9 años en la Ciudad de Kuoh Japón,un nuevo amanecer que presagia el comienzo de otro día para todas las personas que viven en la cuidad.

Un pequeñito de aproximadamente 4 años llamado Hyoudou Issei con el cabello castaño y ojos color miel corría en dirección hacia su casa mientras en su frente se notaba un gran cantidad de sudor .Al pasar por el parque el pequeño se da cuenta que algunas personas se dirigen sus trabajos con diferentes emociones ...algunos con prisa ,otros preocupados y asustados y alguno que otro feliz o sin expresión ... se queda observando a la gente como una expresión estoica como si pudiera entender algo con solo con verlos dirigirse a cumplir sus obligaciones hasta que reacciona y se da cuenta que nuevamente le volvió a pasar lo mismo pero cuando reacciona se voltea a ver el reloj del parque y al fijarse la hora decide continuar su camino.

Mientras el pequeño continuaba su camino a su casa pensaba en cómo últimamente se queda espaciado observando a la gente viendo al instante que clase de emociones los dominan y también algo se había desarrollado en este tiempo que le permitía saber si alguien tenía buenas o malas intensiones hacia el resto de la gente o a su persona.

Luego de correr por casi 10 minutos más el pequeño castaño llega a su casa, el vive junto con su padre en un complejo de departamentos que está un poco lejos del centro de la cuidad.Es un hogar muy simple con una habitación ,una pequeña cocina y un baño pero no está en muy buen estado sin embargo para el pequeño Issei esto es suficiente.

Al ingresar en el complejo de departamentos sube las escaleras para entrar a su hogar,el pequeño trata de hacer el menor ruido ya qué hay muchas personas que siguen durmiendo incluyendo su padre.

Al entrar a su hogar se va al baño ,se quita su ropa de deportes y procede a bañarse,al terminar pone a lavar su ropa y procede a hacer el desayuno para el y su padre .Son alrededor de las 7 am entonces el pequeño Issei procede a ir a despertar a su padre

Issei: /Abre la puerta de la habitación muy despacio/Buenos días Padre

Padre de Issei:Buenos días Issei /Intenta levantarse pero antes tose 3 veces muy fuerte/

Issei: /Se acerca a su padre rápidamente/padre quédate recostado ,tienes hambre?

Gorou Hyodou el padre de Issei es un hombre castaño de aproximadamente 1,85 ojos mts ojos marrones y con una no muy desarrollada barba ,actualmente se encuentra muy enfermo y debido a eso su cuerpo está muy débil apenas siendo capas de caminar o moverse .Gracias a una indemnización que el gobierno le da es que se puede mantener junto con su hijo.

Gorou: Por supuesto ,ven y vamos a desayunar ../le dice con una sonrisa tranquila/

Luego de un tranquilo desayuno Gorou intenta levantarse solo para sentir una gran molestia y fracasar/su mirada se dirige a su hijo/(No me queda mucho tiempo,creo que es mejor que me lo contacte )

Ya eran cerca de las 9 am cuando Issei y su padre ya habían desayunado ,cuando el niño terminó de lavar su plato el pequeño le habla a su padre

Issei: Padre me voy a la biblioteca y luego iré un rato al parque.

Gorou :De acuerdo hijo mío ve con cuidado y procura no volver tan tarde,lamento el no poder ir contigo como te lo prometí /pone un mirada triste/ pero si descanso lo suficiente quizás cuando sea tu cumpleaños en un días podemos ir a al lugar que tú quieras./le da una sonrisa a su hijo/

El niño al ver la sonrisa de su padre le devuelve otra ,le da un abrazo y se retira.

Luego de que el pequeño se fuera Gorou toma su teléfono celular y marca un número..

Gorou: /Con el teléfono en el oído/Hola ,si soy yo ..Quiero que comiences con los preparativos ya que.../se pone serio/no me queda mucho tiempo.

Después de unos minutos Gorou finaliza la llamada y se encuentra pensativo.

Gorou: Issei hijo mío ..espero que puedas perdonarme algún día pero es la única alternativa para que al menos tengas un futuro y puedas sobrevivir./caen algunas lágrimas de sus ojos/

Mientras tanto Issei había salido de la biblioteca y se dirigía al parque a entrenarse un poco,como siempre la señora de la biblioteca le ayudó con las cosas de los libros que no entendía por lo que al terminar de leer le agradeció y luego se despidió para ir a su siguiente lugar .

Al llegar al parque vio como todos los días que algunas personas se reunían en la cancha de baloncesto para pasar el rato después de sus trabajos u obligaciones y nada mejor que un buen partido .El niño se sentó en las gradas y se puso a observar ya que le gustaba ver cómo competían entre ellos ya que a su parecer todos eran muy buenos.Algunos de ellos lo reconocieron por lo que se acercaron a saludarlo.

????: Hola pequeño Issei,me alegra que vinieras/ le dice con una sonrisa/

Issei: Gracias Kuroko san..hoy jugará con Kagami san o en su contra?

Kuroko: Jugaremos en equipos contrarios ya que ya que es sólo un partido para relajarnos y divertirnos

Kagami : Voy a aplastarte si sigues diciendo eso/ le dice un poco enojado/

A todos los presentes les sale una gota en la cabeza por el comentario de Kagami hasta que escuchan a alguien que aplaude para llamar su atención.

Issei: Cómo está Riko san?/ le pregunta con una sonrisa/

Riko se acerca al mencionado y cuando llega lo abraza fuertemente y le dice

Riko: Hola Issei Chan ,me alegro de verte/aplicando más fuerza/

Issei: /Poniéndose azul y con un voz apenas audible le dice /Me asfix..xioo.

Riko al darse cuenta lo suelta y se disculpa mientras a los presentes nuevamente les sale un gota en la cabeza a excepción de Issei que seguía tratando de recuperarse en lo que Riko no dejaba de disculparse.Issei había conocido a los miembros del equipo Seirin mientras corría en el parque y luego de algunos encuentros vio que eran interesantes sus partidos y entrenamientos por lo que algunas veces algunas veces le gustaba verlos.

Issei :Riko san podría explicarme estos ejercicios ?

Riko:Claro que si/Con una sonrisa y luego pone una cara seria al mirar a los que están en la cancha y ve que los observan a Issei y a ella / ¿Que están mirando todos ustedes ?,pónganse a practicar hasta que lleguen todos para el juego o les triplicaré el entrenamiento de esta semana.

Tras decir eso la mayoría se pusieron un poco azules y comenzaron a practicar.

Así pasaron los días en lo que Issei realizaba todos los días la misma rutina de hacer ejercicio muy temprano ,al regresar a casa se bañaba ,hacia el desayuno para el y su padre,lavaba la ropas luego se dirigía a la biblioteca y al parque para la regresar ayudar a su padre con la cena e ir a dormir. Issei veía a su padre un poco cabizbajo y eso le preocupaba ya que sentía que tenía muchas emociones como tristeza ,la ira pero no hacía el,preocupación entre otras más.

Hoy era sábado e Issei estaba muy feliz ya que mañana es domingo y también su cumpleaños por lo que en lugar de salir con su padre como lo pensaba antes decidió hacer una buena comida en su casa y pasar todo el día con el..esto lo hacía ya que quería ver si podía levantarle un poco el ánimo a su viejo..

Issei volvía de su entrenamiento matutino pero cuando se encontraba cerca del complejo donde está su casa vio algunos vehículos extraños así como caras para nada familiares por lo que tomó un desvío .Al llegar a la parte trasera del complejo subió a un árbol y desde ahí subió al techo del departamento que estaba ubicado muy cerca del suyo,al asomarse pudo ver a varios hombres con traje algunos otros como sacerdotes pero lo mas llamativo eran 2 ancianos cuyas ropas de sacerdotes eran más llamativas que la del resto de los hombres.

Había pasado una hora desde que Issei estaba en el techo del departamento que se encuentra detrás del suyo y los ancianos y sus acompañantes tampoco se habían movido ...Issei veía como poco a poco los 2 ancianos perdían más y más la paciencia mientras estaban sentados hasta que de golpe ...Ambos se levantan de sus sillas y mandan a 2 de los hombres que tenían traje hacia su hogar, lo que vio luego lo enfureció.

Esos 2 hombres junto con otros 4 más traían a arrastrándose su padre el cual lucia muy golpeado y apenas estaba consiente.Estos hombres lo dejan sobre sus rodillas y se ponen a sus costados.

Anciano1:¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil /suspira/

Anciano2: Sabes que tarde o temprano lo encontraremos, o acaso piensas que podrías esconderlos de nosotros?/sonrisa burlona/

Gorou: /se mantiene en silencio/

Uno de los ancianos se acerca y usando su bastón le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Gorou y este cae al suelo.

Con Issei,el mencionado estaba furioso,no podía creer tal acto contra su padre,pero con todo el pesar del mundo se limitó a ver ya que algo le decía que su padre no quería que saliera.

Gorou: Siempre supe que algún día vendrían por el/ habla fuerte como para que todos oigan /pero siento pena por ustedes ya que han hecho un viaje en vano /hace una sonrisa/ él ya no se encuentra conmigo.. Lo he mandado con un viejo amigo y ustedes no podrán encontrarlo.

Anciano1: jajaja realmente piensas que no podremos encontrarlos?

Anciano2: Te has oxidado o quizás tu cerebro también comenzó a fallar../dijo con burla y lo demás a su alrededor solo reían o sonreían/

Anciano1: Nos estás subestimando sabes que nos../no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por una risa/

Gorou: /reía a carcajadas hasta que se detuvo y con una sonrisa les dijo/Ustedes son los que me subestiman,no deben de olvidar que fui parte de ustedes durante mucho tiempo,creen que nose como evadir a su hombres o quienes son sus contactos que les dan información? /les dijo con burla/No pensé que fueran tan idiotas,sabia que tarde o temprano me encontrarían y yo elegí este momento para que lo hicieran ...para que vinieran aquí y mientras yo los entretenía mi hijo ya estaría fuera de su alcance/les dijo serio y todos tenían expresiones mortificadas o de incredulidad.

Uno de los ancianos iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Gorou.

Gorou: Sabía que vendrían hoy ,la cantidad de hombres que serían e incluso fue por eso que puse esa barrera en mi casa...necesitaba ganar un poco más de tiempo y ahora todo está hecho ,él está fuera de sus límites y no podrán buscarlo..todos lo miraban aún incrédulos y los ancianos con furia/

Las caras de superioridad y confianza de los ancianos cambiaron siendo reemplazadas por caras llenas de furia.

Anciano1: Maldito seas /gritó con furia al darse cuenta de como los habían engañado/

Anciano2: Amárrenlo y póngalo en el auto,ya veremos cuanta tortura soportas antes de hablar/dijo con una sonrisa macabra/

Cuando Issei escucho eso el quería evitarlo pero vio como su padre miró en su dirección y sonrió para luego decir

Gorou: ISSEI!! ,LA VIDA A PARTIR DE AHORA SERÁ DIFÍCIL PERO NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE NO IMPORTA LOS PROBLEMAS QUE VENGAN SIEMPRE DEBES AVANZAR,VE HACÍA ADELANTE,ADIÓS HIJO MÍO .

Tras decir eso una luz rodio a Gorou y una gran explosión se desató,debido a la onda de viento Issei salió volando y caía sin forma de evitar estrellarse en el suelo pero antes de llegar al suelo alguien lo atrapó ..después de eso quedo inconsciente.

Al otro día Issei despertaba lentamente en una habitación que no conocía cuando de golpe escucha una voz familiar..

????: Que alegría que despertaste Issei

Issei: Shizuka-san ,acaso me quede dormido en la biblioteca ?

Shizuka es la bibliotecaria encargada de la biblioteca a la Issei asiste todos los días .Ella es una mujer de aproximadamente unos 40 años ,de cabello negro corto y ojos marrones , de estatura promedio y usa anteojos.

Shizuka: No Issei, estamos en mi casa,dime que es lo último que recuerdas?

Issei: /Se queda pensativo unos segundos hasta que abre los ojos de golpe/Mi padre!! ,donde está mi padre ? /preguntó el niño exaltado/

Shizuka : /Pone una expresión seria y le dice al niño/

Issei tu padre murió en la explosión que te hizo caer del techo ,esa gente que viste ayer en tu casa son personas que te estaban buscando desde tu nacimiento.

El niño tras oír eso se queda pasmado hasta que empieza a derramar lágrimas y dice

Issei : Entonces por mi culpa mi padre fue...

Pero no pudo terminar ya que Shizuka lo abraza y le dice al niño.

Shizuka: Issei tu padre estaba muy enfermo ,tal vez le quedaban algunos días más antes de que su vida finalizara.

Issei: Pero como es posible eso ?Y usted Shizuka-san de donde conoce a mi padre?/decía el niño aún en shock por las noticias/

Shizuka: Issei se que tienes muchas preguntas y te prometo que todas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo pero ahora debes irte a otro lado ya que no tardarán en buscarte por aquí

Issei: Irme? ,a donde ? .. Ahora estoy solo y no tengo parientes ni nadie en este mundo /decía cabizbajo el chico/

Shizuka: En eso te equivocas / le dice con una sonrisa/Tienes un pariente por parte de tu madre que está esperando reunirse contigo y también hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti ...Yo soy una de esas personas pequeño / lo abraza muy suavemente por lo que el pequeño comienza a llorar /

Luego de que Issei se calmara,comió algo rápido ,se bañó y al terminar junto con Shizuka bajaron al sótano de la casa ,ella abrió un pasadizo que guiaba a un túnel y luego ingresaron en el .

Tras caminar por casi 2 horas por el túnel el cual parecía interminable además de dividirse varias veces Issei comenzó a ver una luz al final del camino.

En la salida se veía un gran bosque y una especie de ruta a los lejos,se sentaron contra unos árboles por unos minutos hasta oyeron que alguien se acercaba.El pequeño Issei se sorprendió un poco pero Shizuka lo tranquilizó enseguida.

Shizuka: Me alegro que vinieras / le dice con una sonrisa a la persona que estaba enfrente suyo/

????: Es un placer verla de nuevo Shizuka-san

Issei se encontraba analizando a la persona en frente suyo puesto que todo lo que veía era una mujer con un pantalón y campera negro,botas y casco de motociclista rojo pero el casco tenía el visor negro por lo no se veía su rostro.La mujer al sentir la mirada del pequeño sonríe bajo su casco y procede a quitárselo revelando a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y cabello corto la cual parecía estar en sus veinte años.

Issei se quedó un poco sorprendido por la apariencia de la mujer y solo atinó a decir en un susurro ...

Issei : que hermosa../con un poco de rubor en su rostro/

La mujer se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho por el niño pero le sonrió cálidamente.

????: Me presentaré Issei-kun..Mi nombre es Griselda Quarta.

El pequeño Issei se quedó sorprendido ya que la persona frente a él parecía conocerlo mientras Shizuka miraba todo con una sonrisa.

Issei: Usted me co.../Issei iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpido por Shizuka /

Shizuka : Issei ,se que tienes muchas preguntas pero ahora no hay tiempo/le dice con una cara seria/.

Griselda: Shizuka-san tiene razón Issei-kun,ya tendrás tiempo de hacer todas las preguntas que quieras..

Shizuka asiente y le entrega una mochila a Issei y un pequeño casco.

Shizuka : Issei aquí hay ropa y muchos objetos personales que necesitarás,hazle caso a Griselda,de acuerdo?/ al ver al chico asentir le da una sonrisa y lo abraza para luego separarse ./Issei esto es de parte de tu padre /le entrega un libro con un sobre dentro./ el pequeño se sorprende un poco pero simplemente asiente/

Griselda: Bueno Issei-kun,es hora de irnos ,ponte el casco.

Issei: Nos veremos de nuevo Shizuka-san? /cuando dirige su mirada a la señora esta le da una sonrisa y asiente para luego decirle/

Shizuka : Adiós Issei,recuerda nunca te rindas da el máximo en todo..cuídate mucho y recuerda hacerle caso a Griselda ...no querrás verla enojada verdad? /a lo que el niño niega rápidamente con la cabeza lo que hace que ambas mujeres rían un poco.Griselda cuídense mucho ustedes dos y salúdame al viejo.

/le dice con uña sonrisa a lo que Griselda asiente para luego subir al pequeño a una moto que estaba al costado de unos árboles y después subir ella/

Tras un momento Issei se sujeta de Griselda y la misma arranca su moto y comienzan a alejarse ,cuando Issei voltea en dirección a Shizuka ve cómo está lo saluda con la mano por lo que levanta la mano en saludo y luego de unos momentos se pierden de la vista en el camino.

Shizuka: Buena suerte Issei/ dice la señora para luego regresar por el camino por donde vino/

**Fin del Flashback**

Issei: (Bueno,será mejor que me dirija hacia mi nueva casa puesto qué hay mucho que hacer,hablamos más tarde )/ le dice Issei a sus compañeros a lo que estos asienten ...luego sale de su paisaje mental y corta la conexión con ellos/

Issei : Las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de ahora..Es hora de poner este mundo patas arriba/ dice esto con una sonrisa y alzando su mano derecha arriba para luego cerrarla/# quién entendió esta referencia?#

#Buenooo y hasta aquí el prólogo,más de 3500 palabras ,es un buen inico supongo ...

Nos vemos en la siguiente parte ,un saludo xColdMasterx .


	2. Capitulo 1 Regreso a Kuoh,mi pasado

Descargo de responsabilidad

High School DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi y a Zero ...así como el resto de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Soy el autor de esta historia que tiene como único objetivo el de entretener a los que la lean

Aclaraciones

Issei: Hola cómo estás?.. la persona nombrada al comienzo está hablando

????: personaje desconocido

(...) pensamientos de algún ser vivo

[...] seres sellados como Draig

/.../acciones y gestos de los personajes

#...#comentarios del autor

Hola gente de soy xColdMasterx, les comento que esta historia no será de pocos capítulos ni algo que gira en torno a una traicion o esos cliche ,todo se irá desarrollando de a poco sin forzar ni las situaciones ni las relaciones entre los personajes,se usarán personajes de la franquicia de dxd y otros inventados por mi... ya que en cierto punto me gusta que mantener la esencia del dxd original ... sinnada más que decir les dejo el capituló.

Ciudad de Kuoh Tiempo actual

Issei se encontraba caminando por una plaza mientras observaba cómo había cambiado las cosas a su alrededor incluso la plaza donde se encontraba había sido reconstruida y mejorada.Mientras seguía caminando llego hasta el lugar donde solía venir a entrenar por las mañanas cuando vivía en Kuoh.Al mirar el reloj y ver qué aún era muy temprano decidió relajarse en uno de los bancos mientras se observaba a la gente.

Issei: (Ver a esos pequeños viendo ese partido básquet me recuerda mucho mi infancia aquí). / lo dice triste/

Lonje: [Jajaja pareces un viejo recordando su vida de esa forma]

Roland[Acaso no puedes tener un poco más de tacto cepillo con patas]

Lonje[Maldito idiota cua.../es interrumpido/

????[Roland tiene razón Lonje,sabes que esto es un poco difícil para Issei ya que remueve algunas viejas heridas]

Issei :(Gracias por preocuparse pero esto ya no me causa tantos problemas como antes... Me iré a la nueva casa,así podré organizar mi nuevo hogar y preparar todo con calma)

????[Me alegro Issei ,nos vemos más tarde/corta el enlace suyo y de los demás/

Espacio mental de Issei

Se encontraban tres personas a la orilla de un lago ,uno sentado en el suelo arrancando pasto y los otros dos parados a su lado .

El primero el cual estaba sentado parecía un soldado del antiguo imperio romano el cual se veía como un hombre delgado pero con un cuerpo trabajado ,aparentes 30 años ,de ojos marrones,cabello negro y corto con una no muy desarrollada barba ,vestido con un pantalón y camisa marrón junto con una armadura color dorado que cubría su cuerpo dejando muy pocos lugares por donde se distinguía la ropa que traía, lo más llamativo era su casco el cual poseía una cresta roja que según palabras de otro de los individuos que residía en este espacio lo hacía ver cómo si fuera una escoba.# Lonje#

El segundo era un hombre también en sus 30 años ,de contextura musculosa y un poco más alto que la anterior persona ,cabello negro y largo,ojos azules,viste un pantalón y camisa negra pero casi no se distingue debido a que porta una gran armadura color morado sin casco que cubre todo su cuerpo con una capa negra.#Roland#

El último es otro hombre que aparenta más de 70 años ,de cabello blanco canoso con una barba candado muy desarrollada,viste una túnica blanca cerrada que le cubre incluso los pies , con adornos dorados y cruces rojas en el pecho y mangas.

Pov Lonje

Lonje se encontraba sentadomirando el lago mientras arrancaba de vez en cuánto algunos pastos ,estaba pensando acerca de lo que había dicho el viejo sobre Issei hasta al pararse vio como Roland lo miraba molesto y de forma acusatoria ,pasados 5 minutos y no cambiaba su mirada hasta que no aguanto más y lo encaró .

Fin Pov Lonje

Pov Roland

Me encontraba al lado del viejo el cual simplemente se encuentra con los ojos cerrados como siempre mientras sigo mirando a este idiota cabeza de cepillo preguntándome cómo puede ser tan estupido hasta que veo que se para y encara hacia mi dirección.

Fin Pov Roland

Lonje : [Puedes dejar de verme de esa forma/ lo dice con enojo/

Roland/Se molesta por lo dicho y lo encara acercándose más[Si por una vez en toda tu existencia pensarás antes de hablar nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas, pero no siempre tienes que ser un idiota]

Lonje: /Se molesta aún más y sube la voz [ Acaso piensas que quiero lastimar a Issei,fue solo un chiste no pense que podría afectarle]

Roland/sube la voz de la misma forma [Ese es tu maldito problema ,tu nunca piensas y asi es en todas las situaciones en las que intervienes/Suspira y se queda callado al ver cómo Lonje mira hacia un costado triste,tras unos segundos más de silencio esboza una leve sonrisa al ver que entendió su punto pero luego cambia su sonrisa a una más grande y burlona/

Lonje[ Escucha Roland yo/se calla de golpe cuando Roland interrumpe/

Roland[Aunque no es ninguna sorpresa ,dudo que en esa cabeza de escoba tuya pueda salir alguna idea que sea decente y no inútil]

Lonje/Con una vena en la frente palpitando pone un sonrisa burlona y habla con sarcasmo[Oh habló el señor sensatez que en una misión encubierto quiero golpear a quien se le atraviese]

Pov ????

Me encontraba escuchando otra de las típicas peleas de Roland y Lonje ,cuando por fin parecía que habían terminado nuevamente comenzaron,enserio parecen niños ...mientras pensaba me decidí a que ya era hora de detenerlos,tras un largo suspiro me voy acercando a ellos mientras hablo en vos alta ,"Dios si escuchas a este viejo podrías pararlos de",no termine de hablar porque sentí una mano en mi hombro y escuché que alguien me llama ,al voltear sonrei de forma tensa y para mis adentros dije .." muchas gracias gran señor pero creo que te has pasado".

Fin Pov ????

Lonje y Roland continuaban con su pelea hasta que escuchan .."Señor George por que tanto escándalo?",al escuchar esa voz ambos se pusieron pálidos del miedo,al mirar lentamente hacia el lugar de donde la escucharon ven a su peor pesadilla al lado de George mientras el viejo sonreía de manera nerviosa y la joven tenía su cabello cubriéndole los ojos y un aura sombría la rodeaba.

Esta joven se veía en sus 25 años ,tenie un largo cabello rubio atado en una trenza única ,una figura de reloj de arena ,vestida con un vestido rojo sin escote que le llega hasta casi los tobillos ,zapatos de tacón rojos,con guantes blancos y un collar con el símbolo de dragón .

George: [Bueno,creo que ustedes tienen cosas que hablar por lo que iré a la cabaña /Se acerca caminando a Roland y Lonje y al pasar a su lado les dice .." Rezaré por ustedes "/

Lonje y Roland /con la cara pálida y con terror le gritan [Ayudanos viejoo por favor antes que/ No pueden terminar porque los interrumpen/

????/Los mira con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos mientras sonríe de forma tétrica y le habla de forma suave [Parece que el último castigo no fue suficiente no es así?/ Roland y Lonje se abrazan en el suelo mientras lloran y ven a su verdugo acercándose de manera lenta hasta que todo lo que se escucha es un .."KYAAAAA" seguido de varias horas de solos gritos y llantos de dos hombres.

George/En la cabaña se pone un poco pálido al escuchar los gritos [Espero sobrevivan y que no queden tan traumados]

Fuera del espacio mental

Pov Issei

Issei caminaba mientras miraba todo a su alrededor,veía como había nuevas casas ,como otras habian cambiado muy poco ,sufrieron cambios radicales o permanecían igual que como las recordaba.Lo mismo era con las distintas tiendas .Al llegar a una esquina vio donde se encontraba su antiguo departamento y se quedó pensativo unos momentos,por lo que al final se acercó y vio que habían construido un gran depósito pero enfrente del mismo había un pequeño altar ,por lo que se acercó y luego de rezar algunas oraciones siguió su camino.

Ya era la tarde ,cerca de las 4PM e Issei había llegado por fin a su casa .Al levantar la vista para verla bien pudo apreciar una casa de dos piso con un garage a la vista, por lo que sin nada más que hacer decidió entrar.La casa era lo que había pedido..en la entrada en la planta baja una sala de estar ,la cocina ,comedor,escaleras y un baño.Un pequeño patio en el fondo con salida desde el comedor.En el segundo piso se encontraba su habitación con baño incluido,un estudio y una pequeña sala de reunión.

Issei:(Bueno será mejor que comience a ordenar y organizar todo )/ Abre un círculo mágico color dorado y salen varias cajas y maletas/

Tras unas horas de organizar todo decidió ver el único lugar de la casa que no había visitado.. el subsuelo...All legar vio diferentes aparatos de ejercicios ,pesas todo con símbolos y runas escritas sobre los mismos.Este lugar se conectaba con su garaje por lo que al entrar al mismo vio que su auto y su moto también se encontraban allí por lo que sonrió..Issei habló en vos alta.."Debo de agradecer al abuelo,lo llamaré más tarde".

Al salir del garage vio que ya era tarde por lo que se dio un baño rápido y ceno lo que había traído .Luego de limpiar todo se dispuso a hacer una llamada antes de dormir.

Fin Pov Issei

Italia Ciudad ????

En un pequeño bar se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje negro con camisa blanca ,este leía un periódico mientras bebía un café hasta que de golpe suena su celular / saca el aparato de su bolsillo y al ver quien sonríe y contesta/

????: Hola Issei ,ya estaba pensando que te habías perdido y no habías llegado./Lo dice mientras sonríe/

Issei : ajajaja Hola abuelo,la verdad es que volver a Kuoh me a hecho pensar en varias cosas/habla con un tono triste pero enseguida lo cambia y sonríe ,sin embargo eso es el pasado y debo seguir adelante por todos los que me apoyaron.

????: / Esboza una sonrisa y le dice/Esa es la actitud muchacho,si necesitas hablar por cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamarme.

Issei/sonríe por lo dicho/ Gracias abuelo,me iré a dormir,hablaremos luego.

????: De acuerdo,buenas noches Issei.

Issei :Buenas noches abuelo ,te quiero y gracias de nuevo

????: /sonríe por lo dicho/Yo también mi muchacho,yo también,buenas noches./Corta la llamada y se queda en silencio unos segundos/

(Issei se que esto no debe ser fácil para ti pero se que podrás con esto después de todo eres el hijo de ellos y mi nieto )/pone una gran sonrisa y continúa con su lectura/.

Casa de Issei

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Issei llegó a Kuoh y en ese tiempo a estado investigándo y corroborando toda la información que tiene de la cuidad y aquellas personas de relevancia.

Issei:( Esto es bastante complicado )/Suspira hasta que siente que le hablan/

George[Dime ,que te preocupa chico?]

Issei /Se exalta un poco/(Viejo,hasta que uno de ustedes aparece,qué pasa que ni Lonje ni Roland ni tu contestan,es más ni siquiera puedo ingresar al espacio mental donde ustedes residen.No se me hace raro que ella no responda puesto que me dijo que tardaría al menos 1 mes mas para recuperarse pero ustedes no.

George/su voz se escucha un poco asustada[Pues verá chico,luego de la ultima vez que hablamos esos 2 siguieron con su pelea aquí mismo y la despertaron y digamos que no lo tomo muy bien]

Issei/Siente un escalofrío/(Acaso ella los..)

George[Los quebró mentalmente como la vez anterior sólo que esta vez fue más dura,realmente se molestó,incluso bloqueó el enlace mental para que no pidieran ayuda ].

Issei/se asombra/(Valla ,realmente la cabrearon feo entonces pero bueno ya se les pasará/Suspira y se frota cansado el cuello/

George[Cambiando de tema,dime que te tiene tan preocupado chico?/tono curioso/

Issei / Suspira /(Las herederas de los clanes Gremory y Sitri junto a sus reinas se han matriculado en la academia Kuoh )

George[Oh ,esto será bastante complicado entonces/suena nervioso/

Issei:(Exactamente,para colmo la cuidad será su territorio por lo que me dificultarán más las cosas.Esta situación es bastante complicada.No puedo arriesgarme a generar cualquier conflicto aún,no es el momento de hacer grandes movimientos.)

George[Tienes razón ,de lo contrario todos los planes se irán a la basura,por lo que cual es tu siguiente jugada Issei?]

Issei:(Por el momento las dejaré ser y reduciré la vigilancia a sólo lo necesario)

George[Ya veo,esperaras a que el anterior encargado se retire completamente]

Issei:(Exactamente,estoy seguro que ambas casas demoníacas vigilarán a sus herederas durante unos meses ya sea con o sin su consentimiento sobretodo sus hermanos,luego de que vean cómo se desenvuelven y que hallan visto que pueden manejar la ciudad les darán un control más absoluto.)

George[ Entiendo pero dime qué hay de esa miembro del clan gremory, esa niña de pelo blanco.Si usa su verdadero poder no te dificultará las cosas]

Issei:(Entiendo tu punto pero no hay problema,esa niña no usará sus habilidades especiales en un buen tiempo... ademas una vez se retiren los vigilantes de esta ciudad podré dejar de suprimir de esta forma mi poder , aun con lo sentidos de esa niña,es imposible que me descubran aunque no suprima mi fuerza como lo hago ahora.)

George[ Ya veo,por lo que en este tiempo solo harás tu rutina habitual hasta que las cosas se calmen/Lo dice de forma seria/

Issei/habla de manera seria/(Exactamente ,ademas esto me dará tiempo de revisar los planes y ver posibles escenarios donde halla fallas,todo comenzará dentro de 3 años aproximadamente )

George[A veces me asusta lo maduro que eres para tu edad...eres muy peculiar /lo dice primero serio pero luego de forma divertida/

Issei:(Bueno ,desde muy joven ese sido así,como sea en este tiempo me dedicaré a entrenar de forma más dura y también disfrutaré de ser un chico normal de 13 años)/Lo piensa mientras sonríe con los ojos cerrados/

George[ Eso suena como un buen plan/lo dice de forma feliz, a propósito recuerdas que ellos 2 son miembros de la nobleza de la heredera Gremory no?]

Issei:(Lo se ,siendo sincero nunca pensé que tantas personas con las que me crucé en el pasado se junten en un solo lugar en el futuro..)

George[Aunque muchos de ellos tienen asuntos contigo ,y ni que hablar sus familias/lo dice divertido,por cierto me gustaría que me hablaras de lo qué pasó luego de que saliste de esta ciudad ya que solo conozco muy por arriba los hechos y aprovechando que esos dos estarán traumados al menos un par de meses mas me gustaría que me cuentes que fue lo qué pasó luego de que te despediste de esa señora llamada Shizuka y te fuiste con Griselda.]

Issei :( jajaja que recuerdos,Shizuka-san y Griselda eh?.../piensa mientras sonríe/bueno por qué no?.

Veamos por donde puedo empezar ...)

Flashback hace 9 años

Habían pasado cerca de cinco horas desde que el pequeño Issei y Griselda habían salido de Kuoh y ahora van en moto por una autopista con dirección hacia el aeropuerto hasta que paran en una gasolinera para descansar un poco.Griselda estaciona la moto en un lugar apartado y junto con Issei se dirigen al interior de la gasolinera para comer algo.Una vez dentro y ambos sentados una mujer toma sus pedidos y se retira,ambos permanecían en silencio hasta que Issei habló.

Issei: Señorita Griselda

Griselda: ¿Qué sucede Issei-kun?/ lo mira/

Issei/se queda en silencio como sino supiera que hacer ni decir/

Griselda:(Ya veo ,así que es eso)Debes tener muchas preguntas sobre toda la situación que te rodea,no es verdad?, sobre esos hombres que te buscaban,sobre mi y Shizuka-san y por último sobre tu padre.

Ante esto Issei abre los ojos en sorpresa y simplemente asiente,al ver esto Griselda suspira y habla nuevamente.

Griselda: Por lo pronto debemos salir de Japón ya que no es seguro para ti ya que te continuarán buscando no importa el tiempo que pase.A demás yo no soy la persona indicada para darte responder tus inquietudes.

Issei: /Ante esto abre los ojos nuevamente y luego habla/Entonces como nos iremos de Japón? Si ellos realmente me buscan tan fervientemente será lógico que ya estén mandando gente al aeropuerto y los puertos para evitar que salga del país.

Griselda/abre los ojos debido a la inteligencia del niño/(Issei-Kun tiene un gran razonamiento para su edad)De hecho estas en las cierto,pero digamos que ellos no son los únicos que tienen contactos en este país.

Despues de esa charla llegó su pedido y ambos simplemente comieron en silencio ,luego de terminar pagaron la cuenta y Griselda junto con Issei se acercaron con la moto al surtidor para cargar combustible ,cuando habían terminado y se disponían a irse dos sujetos se les acercaron .

Pov Griselda

Había terminado de comer junto con Issei-kun y luego de cargar combustible me disponía a subir al pequeño Issei a la moto hasta que dos hombres aparecieron.

Fin Pov Griselda

????:Hola preciosa/con una cara arrogante/

???2:¿Por que no vienes un rato con nosotros?,ya verás que la pasaremos muy bien /mientras habla la mira con lujuria/

Griselda:(Hay Dios ,¿por que esta clase de idiotas siempre aparece?)Lo siento señores,pero estoy ocupada/Voltea y vuelve a lo que hacía ignorándolos/

????/con una vena en la frente al igual que su compañero /Sabes?,lo de antes no fue una pregunta/lo dice mientras sonríe sádicamente y saca una navaja/

Issei:(¿Que clase de cliche de manga barato es esto?)/lo piensa con expresión plana/

???2: /se acerca lentamente a Issei y con sonrisa de superioridad habla/No querrás que le hagamos daño al niño verdad?

/Pone una mano sobre la cabeza de Issei/Míralo ,está tan asustado que no puede hablar

/se empieza reír junto con su compañero/

Además es tu culpa por estar vestida tan prov.../no pudo terminar debido a un golpe/

Pov Issei

Los dos hombres seguían hablando idioteces hasta que veo que uno pone su mano en mi cabeza y me mira arrogantemente.Bueno ya me canse.

Fin Pov Issei

Issei/ se gira sobre si mismo ,da un pequeño salto y patea al hombre en su zona baja /Quita tu mano de mi cabeza idiota..

Cada persona tenía una expresión diferente,Griselda sonreía orgullosa por lo que vio,el otro sujeto miraba todo incrédulo y el que recibió el golpe seguia retorciéndose en el suelo .

Antes que el otro sujeto reaccione ,Issei se acercó y patio la mano en la que sostenía la navaja.Luego se acercó a la misma y cuando iba a acercarse una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

Griselda: Déjame a mi Issei-kun/lo dice con una sonrisa oscura mientras se suena los dedos /Me servirán para liberar estrés.

Tras una golpiza de parte de Griselda a los 2 idiotas ,nuevamente se disponían a retirarse pero antes de salir Griselda tomó la navaja que Issei había quitado a uno de los hombres y la arrojó a lo alto de un poste donde una cámara que a simple vista pasaba desapercibida.Al ver esto Issei se confundió pero luego de unos segundos pareció entender todo lo qué pasó desde que llegaron a este lugar .El hecho de que entrarán por la parte trasera de la gasolinera y luego de estacionar en una zona apartada o también como Griselda observó quienes se encontraban en el lugar .

Issei: Si sabía de esa cámara por que no la destruyó antes?

Griselda: Esa cámara mostraría cuál es la rama de la autopista que tomaremos no tenía sentido destruirla hasta que nos vallamos.

Issei: Pero no cree que podrán interrogar al personal de aquí?

Griselda: No te preocupes, ya he tomado medidas por sí acaso.Bueno será mejor continuar

Después de eso ambos subieron la moto y viajaron durante unas 7 horas más aunque Griselda tomaba caminos extraños y daba muchas vueltas .Mientras seguían nuevamente tomó una desviación y entraron a un pequeño bosque,siguieron en el por unos 10 minutos hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un ducto.Issei al ver esto se confundió pero al ver cómo Griselda conducía hacia allí se tranquilizó ya que confiaba en ella.Luego de unos 45 minutos más de andar por el ducto salieron e Issei observó que seguían en un zona boscosa pero al continuar un poco más vio grandes hangares y una gran pista.

Pov Issei

Luego de que salimos de ese ducto me di cuenta que aún estábamos en el bosque pero al salir de este llegamos a lo que parecen ser unos grandes hangares y veo un pista de aterrizaje... Estamos en el aeropuerto.. Pero como fue que..no pude terminar lo que estaba pensando porque Griselda paro la moto y me habló.

Fin Pov Issei

Griselda: Issei ,seguiremos a pie pero antes debemos cambiarnos de ropa.

Issei simplemente asiente,ambos se cambian de ropa. Griselda toma la moto y le pide a Issei que espere arriba del árbol por unos minutos ya que debe resolver unos asuntos .El pequeño vuelve a asentir y sube al árbol mientras ve como Griselda se va hacia el bosque nuevamente.

Mientras Issei esperaba observa cómo los aviones iban y venían hasta que ve a un grupo de hombre muy familiares pero enseguida los reconoce.

Hombre1: Maldicion!!/con enojo/¿Como puede ser que no halla rastro de ese mocoso?

Hombre2: Eso es cierto,es obvio que está recibiendo ayuda de alguien.. Es imposible que un niño llegue tan lejos solo.

Hombre3: Los ancianos están muy disgustados,aunque aún no entiendo porque es tan importante ese niño... solo es el hijo de un exorcista retirado.

Issei:(Exorcista,de que rayos hablan estos tipos?)

Hombre4: De verdad que eres estupido,ese niño es muy especial ..Para colmo todo esta muy tenso desde que la facción protestante casi lo consigue .

Hombre2: A que te refieres?

Hombre1: Entonces el es el de los rumores?

Hombre3: Rumores?/confundido/

Hombre4: Así es,quien tenga en sus manos a ese niño tendrá un poder que puede cambiar al mundo.

Issei al escuchar esto abre los ojos como platós

Hombre4: Después de todo él es el hijo de../suena un comunicador/

????: Escuadrón A ,hay noticias del sector 4?

Hombre4: Negativo señor,no hay rastros en nuestra posición.

????: Bien,procedan al sector 5, revisen todo el lugar en busca de cualquier pista./corta la comunicación/

Hombre4: Ya lo escucharon,muévanse.

Luego de decir eso el grupo se retiró mientras que con Issei él seguía pensando sobre lo que había escuchado.

Issei: (Al parecer estoy metido en algo serio, bueno por lo pronto esperaré a Griselda y ni bien salgamos de Japón me explicará algunas cosas )/con cara seria/

Luego de esperar unos 20 minutos más ,Griselda aparece nuevamente saliendo de el bosque .

Pov Griselda

No pensé que realmente tardaría tanto,al llegar al lugar observó varias huellas, es de un grupo numeroso al menos 4 personas.Inmediatamente me apresuro ,por favor que no halla pasado nada pero me tranquilizo al ver a Issei-kun ,al verme baja del árbol pero se ve muy serio.

Fin Pov Griselda

Griselda: Issei-kun me alegro que no te halla pasado nada/ se acerca para revisarlo pero al ver que mira al suelo mientras se le caen algunas lagrimas se preocupa/

Issei : / Con la mirada baja con lágrimas/ Es por eso que me buscan? , para ser un arma?, por mi culpa murió mi padre?..

Griselda/se acerca y lo abraza / Eso no es cierto/le dice con vos suave mientras lo abraza y le acaricia la cabeza/

Después de unos minutos Issei se calma y le habla a Griselda nuevamente

Issei: Deberíamos seguir /mientras se seca las lagrimas y le sonríe/

Griselda / le sonríe y lo toma de la mano/

Griselda caminaba junto a Issei mientras de vez en cuando se escondían, mientras se escondían en los hangares o detrás de algunos contenedores veían como varios grupos de aproximadamente 4 a 6 hombres se paseaban por la zona mientras vigilaban

Issei: ( Maldita sea,por qué hay tantos de estos sujetos?...,Griselda-san no se ve preocupada, espero lleguemos pronto)

Luego de caminar unos minutos más llegaron a un

hangar apartado que estaba cerrado pero Griselda guió a Issei a un costado del mismo e ingresaron a un contenedor el cual estaba apilado junto a otros contra la pared del hangar. Una vez dentro del contenedores Griselda encendió una luz dentro del mismo y se veía que no había nada almacenado, luego de eso Issei vio como la mujer presionó una parte de la pared del contenedor y se reveló un fondo falso que ocultaba una puerta de acceso al hangar.

Ya dentro del hangar se veía como las luces del mismo mostraban un lujoso avión.

Griselda se acercó llevando de la mano a al pequeño Issei este ultimo vio como la puerta del avión se abrió y 3 personas aparecieron .El primero es un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años vestido con un uniforme de piloto de avión,cabello corto canoso y con bigote,la segunda persona es una mujer en sus 30 vestida con un uniforme de azafata ,cabello negro largó recogido y ojos marrones y el último es otro hombre cerca de los 35 años ,ojos marrones y cabello corto y negro.Cuando Griselda los vio simplemente sonrió y luego habló.

Griselda : Adriano ,Bianca,Alonzo .. qué gusto verlos

Adriano: El gusto es nuestro señorita Griselda/lo dice mientras hacía una leve reverencia al igual que los otros, pero al mirar a Issei sonríe/Supongo que el jovencito a su lado es Hyoudou Issei?/las otras 2 personas también miran a Issei/

Griselda: Si señor Adriano /lo dice mientras sonríe,luego mira a Issei/Vamos Issei-kun,preséntate con ellos .

Issei/Asiente con la cabeza y luego mira a las personas frente a él/Soy Hyoudou Issei,un gusto.

Adriano/Bianca/Alonzo: El gusto es nuestro joven Issei.

Adriano/mira a Alonzo/ Hijo mío comencemos los preparativos para despegar

/voltea a ver a Bianca/Bianca ayuda a la señorita Griselda y al joven Issei./ambos asienten a lo dicho por Adriano.

Luego de unos minutos Issei y Griselda se encuentran sentados en el avión mientras este había salido del hangar y se encontraba esperando para poder despegar.Despues de unos minutos se escuchó la voz de Adriano avisándoles que despegarían y antes de siquiera darse cuenta ya se encontraban en el aire.El viaje fue pasando poco a poco entre la comida ,charlar o ver alguna película ..

Pov Issei

Actualmente me sentía un poco aburrido luego de ver una película,habían pasado más de 6 horas de viaje... creo que tengo un poco de sueño , al voltear veo a Griselda y Bianca durmiendo en sus respectivos lugares,bueno creo que dormiré .

Siento la luz sobre mis ojos ,al asomarme y ver por la ventana veo que ya es de día,me volteo y veo a Griselda y Bianca charlando tranquilamente ,miro mi reloj y veo que ya han pasado casi 11 horas de vuelo.Hubiera seguido perdido en mi pensamientos pero escuché la voz de Adriano-san que nos avisaba que en una hora masomenos llegaríamos a nuestro destino en Italia.Cuando levantó la vista veo que Bianca-san está sirviendo un desayuno.

Fin Pov Issei

Griselda: Buenos días Issei-kun

Bianca: Buenos días joven Issei.

Issei: Buenos días Griselda-san ,Bianca-san.

Griselda: Ven Issei ,siéntate con nosotras a desayunar.

Luego de un rico desayuno Bianca y Griselda veían como Issei tenía una expresión un poco triste por lo que le preguntan qué le sucede a lo que el pequeño responde.

Issei: /con cara triste/Me hubiera gustado hacer un viaje con mi padre ,ante esto Griselda se acerca y lo abraza e Bianca solo lo mira con tristeza.

Pasado una hora por fin habían llegado a su destino Italia .. Para ser más específico al aeropuerto de Sicilia.

???? ????

Un hombre vestido de traje caminaba por un pasillo hasta que llega a un salón y antes de abrir golpea la puerta,al recibir el permiso desde dentro ingresa a un gran sala con varios sillones alrededor de una mesa y una barra, en la misma se muestra a 2 ancianos bien vestidos ,ambos con traje.Cuando ven a los hombres entrar ambos ancianos lo ven hasta que uno habla

Anciano1: Que sucede?,hay novedades?

Hombre: Lo siento su eminencia pero no hay rastro del niño/ante esto el otro anciano golpea la mesa y se levanta/

Anciano2:Como que no hay rastro?/ con un gran enojo/

Hombre/con un tono nervioso/Lo si siento su e eminencia pero no hay pistas..

Anciano2/sube más la voz/Malditos inútiles sólo tenían que/se detiene al escuchar la voz del otro anciano/

Anciano1: Ya basta ,no tiene sentido que te pongas así/mira al hombre y luego le dice/puedes retirarte.

El hombre se inclina y más rápido que inmediato abandona la sala/

Anciano2/Se acerca a la barra y luego de servirse un trago habla/Que vamos a hacer ahora?,no sabemos quién tiene al niño y si alguien se entera de todo lo que hemos hecho durante estos años estaremos en serios problemas sobretodo si él averigua algo...

/se pone un poco pálido/creo que la muerte sería mejor.

Anciano1:Lo se pero no hay de qué preocuparnos con respecto a nosotros,hemos cubierto muy bien nuestras huellas.Lo mejor será retirar a los equipos de búsqueda de Japón y mandar a algunos agentes a recolectar información./Al ver que el otro anciano asiente continua hablando/

Todo lo que nos queda es esperar que no halla caído en manos de alguna facción o de lo contrario nuestros planes se retrasarán bastante o en el peor de los casos podemos perderlo todo.

Anciano2: Lose,debemos conseguir al niño a cualquier costo pero por lo visto esto no podría resultar como creíamos no crees que deberíamos comenzar con el otro proyecto?

Anciano1/se queda en silencio pero luego asiente y al mismo tiempo ambos hablan "Todo sea por el bien de la humanidad"

Aeropuerto de Sicilia

Issei y Griselda ya se habían despido de Adriano,Alonzo y Bianca ,luego de bajar del avión caminaron hasta a una limusina que los llevaria hasta su destino final.Pasados 50minutos llegaron a un gran finca con un enorme casa.

Issei miraba todo bastante sorprendido pero lo que más le extraño fue que en la entrada de esa gran casa había 3 personas esperándolo,una mujer y dos hombres .La limusina se detuvo e Issei y Griselda bajaron de la misma.Griselda al ver a estas personas se acercó e hizo una reverencia .

Los 3 adultos miraban a Issei que se mantenía alejado hasta que uno de los hombres se acercó al pequeño.

A la vista de Issei esta persona era enorme,parecía un gigante,el mismo se agachó a la altura de Issei y habló

????:Hola Issei ,mi nombre es Vasco Strada y soy tu abuelo.

Y hasta aquí el capituló 1..Trataré que todos los capítulos al menos sean de más de 5000 palabras,intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda ...sin nada mas nos vemos en el capituló 2 : El Despertar

Saludos xColdMasterx


	3. Capitulo 2 El despertar

Descargo de responsabilidad

High School DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi y a Zero ...así como el resto de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Soy el autor de esta historia que tiene como único objetivo el de entretener a los que la lean.

Aclaraciones

Issei: Hola cómo estás?.. la persona nombrada al comienzo está hablando

????: personaje desconocido

(...) pensamientos de algún ser vivo

[...] seres sellados como Draig

/.../acciones y gestos de los personajes

#...#comentarios del autor

Residencia de Issei

George: [Asi que ese fue tu primer encuentro con tu abuelo ,nunca lo habías visto hasta ese día?]

Issei:(No, ya que por esos días eramos mi padre y yo,no sabia nada sobre los otros miembros de mi familia,y tampoco tenia mucho interés sobre ellos sacando a mi madre.)

George[Ya veo, entonces continua con tu historia chico]

Issei: (Veamos donde me quede,ah es cierto luego de haber conocido a mi abuelo.. )

Flashback 9 años atrás

Decir que Issei estaba sorprendido era poco este hombre delante de él decía ser su abuelo, por donde se lo mire se ve imponente, de cabello blanco,vestido con una camisa negra, pantalones y zapatos marrones,su altura es de más de 2 metros con un cuerpo muy musculoso.Sim embargo para el pequeño Issei lo más impresionante es su presencia que hace parecer que estas frente a un gran montaña.

Al lado de este hombre se encuentran 1 hombre y una mujer .El hombre vestido con un traje negro de negocios de cabello rubio y y largo,ojos claros y una sonrisa amable. La mujer es muy hermosa ,también de cabello rubio y largo, ojos claros y una sonrisa que expresa amabilidad pero sobre todo pureza.

Ambos,el hombre y la mujer veían a Issei mientras este hablaba con su abuelo.

Issei: Entonces me dice que usted es mi abuelo?/ con una mirada estoica mientras mira al hombre agachado a su altura/

Vasco/se levanta y luego de mirarlo unos segundos suspira/ Issei se que debes tener muchas preguntas y sobre todo que no debes confiar en mí pero no te preocupes, prometo aclarar todas las dudas que tengas. Ese será el primer paso para que nos entendamos /luego de decir esto ve al pequeño asentir y todos ingresan en la sala/

Ya dentro de la casa todos se dirigen a una gran sala con varios sillones y una mesa baja en el centro .Issei toma asiento al lado de Griselda mientras el dúo de rubios está otro sillón enfrente , por último Vasco está en un sillón para una sola persona .

Tras esperar unos instantes aparece alguien que Issei reconoce al instante ,dicha persona trae en un pequeño carrito bocadillos,varias tazas y una tetera.

Issei: Señorita Bianca !!

Bianca : Hola Issei / le sonríe al pequeño y comienza a servir a todos los presentes,al terminar hace una reverencia y se retira./

Vasco: Bueno deberíamos empezar por las presentaciones de los que faltan verdad?/ lo dice mientras mira al dudo de rubios /

????:Tienes razón,hola pequeño mi nombre es Michael y la persona a mi lado es mi hermana a Gabriel./Luego de la presentación ambos le sonríen a Issei/

Issei: (Michael y Gabriel,sus nombres son como los de los arcángeles del cielo ,será posible que ... na son solo ideas mías). Mucho gusto ,mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou./se levanta e inclina levemente/

Vasco : Bien ,ahora que todos se han presentado podemos comenzar. Antes de iniciar, dime Issei .. tu padre alguna vez nombro a su familia?/ el castaño niega ante la pregunta del hombre / Ya veo ..., verás Issei yo soy tu abuelo por el lado de tu padre, es decir Gorou Hyoudou es mi hijo.

Issei/el pequeño se sorprende por unos instantes pero luego pregunta a su abuelo/Entonces señor Strada, ¿por qué su apellido no es el mismo que el de mi padre?

Vasco/ esta pregunta hace que el hombre haga una sonrisa un poco triste/Mi esposa o mejor dicho tu abuela era de descendencia Japonesa por lo que tu padre usó su apellido en lugar del mío.

Issei :entonces cual era el verdadero nombre de mi padre?, porque ahora dudo que Gorou sea su verdadero nombre../esto causó una reacción de asombro Michael y Gabriel y una sonrisa de Vasco y Griselda/

Vasco: Estas en lo cierto Issei, el verdadero nombre de tu padre era Gian Strada.

Issei:( Mi padre usaba un nombre falso y el apellido de mi abuela.. El no quería ser localizado .. esto explica algunas cosas ). Entonces cual era el verdadero nombre de mi madre?.. ya que lo más probable es que también sea falso/ luego de preguntar Issei vio como todos se tensaron levemente/

Vasco: Issei ,que sabes de tu madre?

Issei: su nombre era Miki Hyoudou y murió el día en de mi nacimiento .Eso es todo lo que se.Mi padre no me habló mucho de ella.

/Luego de contestar todos los adultos se pusieron serios pero al mismo tiempo un poco tristes/

Vasco/ se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pero luego de unos momentos lo abre y habla con determinación en su voz/Hay que contarle todo a Issei.

/Este hecho sorprende a todos los adultos y parecía que todos iban a reclamar en contra de esto pero el anciano vuelve a hablar/

Issei a tenido contacto con esas personas/con enojo/ y dedujo que la identidad e historia que conocía de su padre y su madre era falsa.

Ya no tiene sentido ocultarle las cosas, ya que solo nos ganaremos su odio y desconfianza en el futuro.

/nadie dijo nada ante esto y simplemente se quedaron en silencio/

Issei:(Así qué hay trasfondo importante..)/suspira/

Señor Strada, le pido que me digan toda la verdad,sé qué pensaban ocultarme algunas cosas para protegerme pero como usted lo dijo eso no tiene sentido así que quiero saberlo todo./Issei cierra los ojos ,piensa en su padre y en lo que le pasó en estos últimos 2 días/

Quiero saber por qué esos hombres me buscan ?,por qué dicen que soy un arma ?...y todo lo relacionado a mis padres... sus verdaderas identidades y lo que llevó a sus muertes.

/tras decir esto todos estaban serios hasta que Vasco que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados habla/

Vasco: Una vez sepas la verdad no habrá vuelta atrás,para serte sincero pensaba decirte parte de la misma cuando fueras un poco más grande pero todo es diferente ahora.

Issei quiero que escuches con atención y trata de interrumpirme , te iré contando poco a poco y frenaré para que puedas preguntar lo que quieras,de acuerdo?

/Issei asintió y Vasco respiró hondo para prepararse/

En el mundo en que nosotros vivimos existen otros seres además de los que conoce el común de la gente ,para ser más exacto seres sobrenaturales.

Todos esos mitos y leyendas que has escuchado son reales. Seres mitológicos que algunos considerarían monstruos.

Los dioses de distintas facciones o mitologías ,ángeles, ángeles caídos ,demonios ,youkai ,vampiros,elfos,hadas,dragones..

Todo es real y de hecho algunos existen desde el comienzo de los tiempos.

/Al ver que el niño no decía nada Vasco prosiguió/

Durante cientos de años varías mitologías se irguieron o desaparecieron sin dejar rastro pero las que tuvieron más influencia en los últimos años fueron las facciones bíblicas que pasaron a ser conocidas como las tres grandes facciones.Estas eran conformadas por Dios y los ángeles ,los ángeles caídos y los demonios.

Para qué lo comprendas mejor te explicaré como fue que estas facciones se crearon ...en un principio el dios de la biblia se mantenía neutral a los conflictos del mundo y solo vagaba por este...luego de cierto tiempo el creo a los ángeles quienes se convirtieron en sus hijos,Dios y sus ángeles se establecieron en un lugar que hoy en día tu conoces como el cielo.

/cuando Vasco dijo eso Issei vio una sonrisa triste en Michael y Gabriel /

Luego de cierto tiempo vino la creación de los primeros humanos a quienes tú conoces cómo Adam y Eva;Sim embargo ocurrió algo que cambió todo y fue el hecho lo que derivó en la creación de los demonios y los ángeles caídos.

Issei : La expulsión de Adam y Eva por desobedecer a Dios ../susurró Issei pero Vasco lo escuchó./

Vasco : Así es Issei.. al ver caído victimas de la tentación y desobedecer a Dios ellos fueron expulsados del cielo y condenados a vivir en la Tierra

Durante cientos de años los humanos continuaron viviendo y reproduciéndose ,teniendo diferentes creencias y siguiendo a diversas deidades.

Sim embargo a pesar de que el Dios Bíblico no dejaría volver a los humanos al paraíso seguía velando por ellos de diferentes formas.

Esto generó con el tiempo que los humanos siguieran al Dios bíblico y al mismo tiempo provocó que otras mitologías perdieran seguidores y creyentes .Dios creó un sistema en el cielo para promulgar milagros y dar armas para que los humanos puedan defenderse de los seres sobrenaturales.

Posterior a esto se produjo un Guerra dentro de la facción bíblica que la llevó a fragmentarse,todo esto debido a que cierto grupo de ángeles fueron expulsados del cielo por Dios o cayeron del mismo por cuenta propia debido a sus ideas.Esto fue el nacimiento de los demonios y los ángeles caídos.

Estos último fueron a una región que hoy en día tu conoces como el inframundo y se instalaron ahí.

Tras esto se había creado un conflicto a tres bandas que terminó en varias confrontaciones y peleas.

Durante una de esas batallas las tres facciones bíblicas hicieron una tregua/ Issei levantó una ceja ante esto /

No entraré en detalles ,lo resumiré lo más posible, dos dragones estaban peleando en el lugar donde las facciones bíblicas luchaban, tal era la magnitud de su pelea que obligaron a las facciones bíblicas a parar y hacer una tregua para detenerlos ya que debido a su lucha los tres bandos estaban teniendo muchas bajas.

Luego de derrotar a estos dos dragones la tregua se canceló y se retomó la lucha entre facciones . / Vasco cierra los ojos antes de continuar e Issei ve una mirada de dolor en Michael y Gabriel/

Continuaban las bajas para los tres lados ,hasta que los caídos se retiraron de la Guerra ya que su líder asi lo ordenó ... los demonios continuaron luchando contra con los ángeles y Dios hasta debido a la muerte de sus líderes ellos también se retiraron y se formó un especie de tregua...

#Vasco le cuenta una verdad incompleta y a medias a Issei aunque este sospeche algo ..el porqué de esto se revelará más adelante #

Luego de esta guerra hubo muchos otros conflictos y cambios en todo el mundo sobrenatural,nada del nivel de la última gran guerra pero no entrare en detalles .

Issei:(A pesar de que fue una explicación rápida y completa siento como si me ocultara algo muy importante pero no tiene caso preguntar)Muy bien ,he entendido todo hasta ahora..entonces cómo se relaciona el mundo sobrenatural con ustedes ,con mis padres y conmigo?

/Grabiel y Michael se miran y luego se ponen de pie/

Michael : Me presentaré de nuevo mi nombre es Michael y mi hermana Gabriel y yo somos serafines

/al decir esto extienden seis pares de alas ,las de Gabriel de color blanco y las de Michael de color oro/

/Todos esperaban la reacción del pequeño pero este simplemente cierra sus ojos y se cruza de brazos.

Luego de casi un minuto los abre y habla/

Issei : Valla y pensé que cuando se me ocurrió que sus nombres eran como los nombres de los arcángeles estaba dejando volar mucho mi imaginación y era solo una coincidencia.

/Todo miran al chico con sonrisas nerviosas hasta que Gabriel habla/

Gabriel: Creo es demasiado para un día verdad? ,por qué no continúan mañana?Ya es casi de noche e Issei debería descansar/Michael asiente ante lo dicho por su hermana y luego los demás también .

Vasco toca un botón en la mesa y Bianca después de unos minutos aparece..

Bianca : Que necesita señor?

Vasco:Puedes llevar a Issei a su cuarto ?/preguntó el hombre para recibir un asentimiento de la mujer /

Bianca : Vamos Issei / Issei camina hacia a Bianca pero antes de salir de la habitación da una leve reverencia a todos y procede a acompañar a Bianca

Fin flashback

George: [Lo tomaste mejor de lo que pensé considerando tu edad ,aunque desde que te conozco siempre mantienes una mente fría]

Issei: (Tu crees?, no lo sé ya que nunca me he impresionado fácilmente ,la única vez que me sorprendí un poco fue cuando mi abuelo me contó la verdad sobre mis padres ...)

George: [Mañana podemos seguir hablando ,ahora deberías ir a dormir ]

Issei :(Tienes razón, buenas noches viejo )/ Issei entra en su habitación y se acuesta/

George: [ Buenas noches issei/ George corta la conexión ,dentro del paisaje mental George se acerca a una gran cabaña al lado de un lago ,cuando está por entrar ve a 2 hombres en la entrada de la misma en posición fetal mientras murmuran cosas in entendibles ,esto saca un suspiro al anciano/

Parece que ese par estará fuera de si al menos dos meses como mínimo./Dicho esto ingresa a la cabaña/

Italia Sicilia

En el patio de una pequeña casa en una granja se encuentran dos personas hablando mientras beben té.

Vasco: Entonces dime Griselda,a qué debo tu visita?

Griselda:Lamentó interrumpir sus vacaciones su eminencia pero al final pasó tal y como lo pensamos

Vasco: jajaja Issei tenía razón , son muy predecibles.

Griselda: La partida de Issei los ha puesto muy nerviosos,temen que alguien lo reclute aunque eso sea imposible,pero tampoco pueden quejarse con el por lo que su decisión fue esto.Muy predecible.

Vasco: Eso es otra cosa buena que Issei heredero de sus padres,no teme ensuciarse las manos por lo que esos vejetes deben cuidar su forma de actuar o no verán el próximo día.

Griselda /con duda/Pero su eminencia siempre fue actuó de la misma forma que Issei cuando la situación lo ameritaba, verdad?

Vasco/niega con la cabeza/ Tuvieron que pasar muchos años y diversas situaciones para que este anciano que ves cambie su actitud .

El día del ataque en el bosque me recordó que uno no puede ser ni parecer débil frente a sus enemigos.

Griselda / apreta los puños y susurra con tristeza/Issei

Vasco se encontraba pensativo, miraba su taza de té

mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de aquel día.

Flashback 9 años atrás

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que Issei había llegado a la residencia Strada.

Durante ese tiempo Issei continuaba haciendo una rutina de entrenamiento similar a la que hacía en su hogar ya que era la mejor forma de mantenerse ocupado pero había incrementado la dificultad ,la cantidad ,el peso y el tiempo en la cual la debía terminar.

Issei:(Debo ser más fuerte ,ya que si hay algo remotamente cierto en lo que me advirtió el señor Strada entonces con mi nivel actual nada podré hacer.)

/Issei continuaba entrenando en el patio de la casa mientras a lo lejos Alonzo y Bianca lo vigilaban/

Dentro de la residencia se encontraban Vasco y a su lado Adriano el cual vestía con un traje de mayordomo ,ambos hablaban .

Adriano: Entonces me dice que el joven Issei no demuestra muchas emociones y solo se la pasa entrenando .

Vasco: Según lo que Gian y Shizuka me contaron desde hace más de cuatro meses empezó con este entrenamiento.Me recuerda a Gian en su juventud aunque se siente diferente por alguna razón.

/esto ganó una ceja alzada de Adriano ya que su señor se encontraba muy pensativo/

Mientras tanto en el patio de la residencia Issei continuaba su rutina pero estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos .

Issei:( Ya ha pasado una semana desde el funeral de mi padre ,pero me siento extraño, mi cuerpo se siente entrañó desde hace unos días... creí que era el hecho de no haber entrenado por algunos días pero no, la sensación continua.

En fin no solucionaré nada si sigo aquí quejándome, le diré a la señorita Bianca y al señor Alonzo que saldré a recorrer el bosque que se encuentra al lado de la residencia.)

/Issei se acercó a donde Bianca y Alonzo estaban y tras obtener su permiso se retiró/

El pequeño Issei caminó durante aproximadamente 15 minutos, observando los distintos tipos de árboles y plantas además de algún pequeño animal..siguió su caminata un poco más hasta que vio un pequeño arroyo,al ver que era un buen lugar para descansar se dirigió hacia allí.

Al llegar al arroyo se sentó en una rocas que estaban al lado del mismo mientras recordaba algunas de las palabras del señor Vasco.

Pov Issei

Según lo que me contaron ,las personas que me buscan también están en esta ciudad por lo que no es recomendable que salga de la residencia, ya que aún con compañía es arriesgado ya que si por alguna razón me identifican harán lo que sea para llevarme.

Son muy molestos ,si no me fortalezco rápido tendré que vivir encerrado por culpa de esos tipos,pero un pequeño niño de 4 años poco puede hacer...para colmo es seguro que no solo los humanos ordinarios me buscan sino también seres sobrenaturales.

Aún no puedo creer que todo lo que me dijeron sea verdad... mis padres,mi nacimiento, mi herencia ..mmm que fue ese ruido?...

Fin Pov Issei

El pequeño se había perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo por lo que se levantó y dispuso a regresar pero algo lo alertó, fue esa misma sensación del día en el que perdió a su padre o cuando estaba en ese bosque esperando a Griselda por lo que se apresuró y subió a un árbol cercano y se escondió .

Al cabo de unos minutos unos sujetos encapuchados aparecieron sin embargo los pocos rasgos que Issei puede distinguir le parecen extraños por lo que decidió seguir escondido observando.

Con los recién llegados

????:jefe es aquí, si seguimos por este bosque un poco más llegaremos a su residencia según la información que nos dieron.

Jefe: Excelente /lo dice contento y ansioso/

????: Disculpe amo,cree que podamos confiar en esos tipos?, no cree que nos puedan tender alguna trampa?esas ratas son de la maldita iglesia después de todo/lo dice con odio casi escupiendo sus palabras/

Jefe: jajaja ,no te preocupes.. esos gusanos lo quieren muerto y también me servirá mucho ..

Una vez que lo mate el respeto e influencia que conseguiré será increíble/ decía mientras reía/

???2: pero amo ,esta seguro que lo lográremos?

/Habló un hombre con cabello rubio corto y orejas de gato.

/al escuchar esto el hombre a quienes ellos llamaban amo se enfurece y de un golpe manda a volar contra un árbol al último sujeto que habló ./

Jefe :Que dijiste maldito clase baja?..como te atreves a subestimarme...Soy Adju Furfur,recuerda a quien le hablas maldita basura.

El hombre de tés morena viste un traje color vino zapatos a juego,de cabello azul corto,ojos marrones pero su rasgo más llamativo es que sus orejas terminan en punta.

Se había formado un gran silencio tras lo ocurrido .

Issei observaba esto un poco sorprendido debido a la apariencia de estos hombres.

Issei:(No son humanos ,eso es seguro .. esas orejas en punta,su presencia se siente extraña no me gusta ,sobretodo esa encapuchada que siempre está al lado de ese arrogante... también las ropas que no son cubiertas por sus mantos lucen extrañas.

Ese golpe fue muy fuerte, mando a volar al otro sujeto casi 15 metros y casi rompe el árbol al impactar./ pensaba el pequeño mientras evaluaba a cada uno de los presentes/pero cuál es su objetivo?..)

Adju: ustedes dos /señala a dos encapuchados a su lado/levanten a esa basura y tráiganmelo/señalando a quien golpeó/los nombrados asientes ante lo dicho y toman al sujeto caído por los brazos y lo arrastran hasta ponerlo frente a Adju.

Cuando terminemos aquí me encargaré de castigarte de la peor manera, tal vez me divierta con tu familia sobre todo esa esposa tuya.. es demasiado para una basura como tu pero no te preocupes si no aguantas el castigo yo la cuidaré /lo dice mientras sonríe arrogantemente

Ante lo escuchado el sujeto en el piso levanta la mirada de forma lenta e intenta hablar pero es silenciado rápidamente de un golpe por la figura femenina que está al lado de Adju

Mujer??: Siempre fuiste una basura inservible pero no te preocupes/ le dice mientras pisa la cabeza del sujeto que aún sigue el el suelo/ el amo cuidará muy bien de tu esposa y yo de tus pequeños hijos /dice esto último de manera sadica y lujuriosa

Quien habló fue una mujer con ojos rojos y un cabello largo color rosa...tiene una muy buena figura y usa un vestido ajustado color naranja que no deja nada a la imaginación con zapatos de tacón negros/

Adju: /Luego de escuchar lo último sonríe levemente y habla /Bueno basta de perder tiempo , vamos a movernos ya que quiero matar a ese viejo y largarme de aquí .

Issei ve como el pequeño grupo se empieza a mover pero uno de los encapuchados se detiene de golpe alarmando al resto..

Adju: Que te sucede Han?/levantando una ceja/

Él nombrando se quita su manto mostrando a un hombre en sus 35 años con cabello negro y largo ,ojos verdes ,porta una armadura china violeta y una espada en su espalda.. Lo más destacable es que tiene orejas de perro y cola.

Han: Desde que estamos aquí he detectado una leve presencia a nuestro alrededor, al principio creí que era algún animal pero está cambiaba su energía mientras el amo disciplinaba a la basura.

Mujer??: Oh!!! jujuju ,entonces tenemos un espía / sonríe macabramente/

Han : Es lo más seguro puesto que cuando el amo lo golpeó y también cuando usted lo pisaba sentí perturbaciones en el ki de esa presencia,lo que indica que la situación le afectó.Ademas sintió un poco de temor siendo sincero.

Adju: /mufa molesto y luego sonríe/jaa.,Bueno ,ya que este ratoncito no quiere salir deberíamos sacarlo ,no creen? /sonríe sádicamente y mira a la mujer que asiente al comprender sus intensiones/

Ante lo dicho por el hombre Issei tenía un mal presentimiento y se le confirmó cuando la mujer levantó su mano izquierda y una energía morada cubrió el lugar entero donde se encontraban ellos reunidos incluido su escondite.

Mujer??: La barreta ya ha sido puesta Lord Adju jujuju..

Adju: Procede entonces /le indicó a la mujer/

La mujer acercó sus manos dejando un espacio y solo unos segundos después una extraña energía gris dentro de un círculo con símbolos extraños se formó .Issei observaba todo un poco confundido pensando en qué haría esa mujer pero luego observó como apuntó sus manos hacia el cielo y al instante todo lo que Issei vio fue una luz que lo cegó.

Una fuerte explosión hizo desaparecer todo lo que rodeaba al grupo de demonios presentes que se encontraban rodeados por círculos mágicos color gris como el que la mujer tenía en sus manos previamente...pero estos eran mucho más grandes y los cubrían de manera protectora.

Pov Issei

Rayos mi cabeza me duele mucho , esa explosión me envió volando hasta aquí ..Sim embargo estoy bajo algunos árboles que me tapan completamente por lo que dudo que esos tipos me encuentren.

Fin Pov Issei

Adju: Bueno parece que el ratoncito fue aplastado /lo decía viendo a su grupo con una sonrisa altanera/

Lo sientes Han?/mira la pelinegro/

Han :Aún siento levemente su presencia/ ante lo dicho el peliazul frunce el sueño y luego habla./

Adju: Separence de inmediato y tráiganmelo/ordenó casi gritando /Tu también basura,ponte a trabajar/habló al hombre al que había golpeado anteriormente que permanecía en suelo.Al escuchar la orden de su maestro se levantó como pudo y comenzó a buscar/

Todos lo encapuchados revisaban el bosque o mejor dicho lo que quedó del mismo tras el ataque de la mujer todo estaba derrumbado.

Mientras buscaban en duos entre los árboles caídos hablaban temas sin importancia

???? :Oye inútil /habló un encapuchado al hombre que fue golpeado previamente recibiendo una mirada de este/ no se como el amo pudo reencarnar a una basura como tú... no eras nada en comparación a Han y nunca no serás jajajaja

/Ante lo dicho por su compañero el hombre aprieta los puños pero decide permanecer en silencio y seguir buscando/

El hombre continuaba buscando hasta que entre unas ramas vio una pequeña figura,al acercarse y observar mejor vio a un pequeño niño castaño ..

El niño parecía herido y sin posibilidad de moverse cuando iba a hablarle al pequeño su compañero llegó y lo empujó..

????: Parece que incluso la basura como tú tiene suerte/habló con burla mientras agarró al niño que parecía estar en un estado semiconsciente .

El hombre al ver a su compañero se llevó al niño decidió intentar interceder por él con su amo.

????: Jefe encontré a la rata/habló mientras cargaba a Issei como una bolsa de papas y lo arroja frente a Adju/

Adju/mufa molesto/Y ese era el peligro Han? /se acerca a Issei y lo patea en las costillas haciéndolo reaccionar/Quien eres mocoso?

A la pregunta Issei simplemente no respondió y esto pareció molestar a Adju que lo iba a golpear nuevamente hasta que alguien habló.

???2: Espere por favor Amo/habló el hombre que antes había sido golpeado.

/Cuando lo escucharon todos lo vieron... algunos molestos,otros indiferente pero Adju y la mujer con furia/

Adju: Como te atreves a .../ no pudo terminar ya que es interrumpido nuevamente/

???2: Está rata le puede ser útil .

????:jaa lo que esperaba de una basura como tú,solo dices estup... /es un interrumpido /

???2: Ya cállate Satur,ya que yo fui quien encontró a la rata y tu solo te robas el crédito cuando no hiciste nada.

/Adju se sorprendió ante esta actitud por lo que habló cuando vio que Satur iba a contestar/

Adju: Satur cierra la boca/ el mencionado simplemente permaneció en silencio con una expresión molesta/ habla ahora basura,cuál es tu brillante idea?/habló con sarcasmo pero también con curiosidad/

???2: /Asiente ante lo dicho por Adju/Este rata no pudo llegar a esta zona por si solo,por lo que o debe estar de visita en casa de ese viejo exorcista o es un familiar suyo.Si lo tomamos de rehén nos dará una ventaja por si las cosas se complican.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la idea hasta que Satur habló.

Satur: No digas tonterías ,el amo no necesi../es interrumpido por la mujer/

Mujer: Parece que hasta basura como Leo puede tener alguna buena idea.

Satur: Pero mylady eso no/es interrumpido esta vez por Han/

Han: No olvides a quien vamos a matar,Vasco Strada a quien se lo conoció como el mejor exorcista ,aunque ya sea viejo su fuerza es algo a tener en cuenta..

No dudo del poder del amo pero no es malo ser precavido .

Adju miraba la interacción entre los demás en silencio y pensaba sobre lo dicho por Leo..,hasta que mufo molesto y decidió hablar.

Adju: Muy bien ,usaré tu idea Leo... ya que de esto depende mi gran resurgimiento pero no creas que estás perdonado por lo anterior.

/Leo simplemente asiente y Adju mira a la mujer/

Sumire usa tu magia e interroga a esa rata,quiero saber si tiene algo de información útil para nosotros.

Sumiré: Muy bien amo pero luego de que termine me quedare con el /lo dice mientras se relame los labios/

Adju: Has lo que quieras pero apresúrate./ Sumiré asiente y se acerca a Issei/

Leo:(Lo siento pequeño pero esto es por el bien de mi familia, luego de la batalla veré su puedo salvarlo )

Satur:(Maldita escoria inútil/mirando a Leo/ pagarás por esto)

Han: (Este niño no deja de darme mala espina )

Pov Issei

Luego de haber despertado tras la explosión sentí que mi cuerpo no podía moverse.Debería estar a salvo aquí,espero que esos tipos se vallan.

Cuando volví a reaccionar escuché algunas voces y sentí como me cargaban, me llevaron unos minutos caminado hasta que me arrojaron como si fuera basura pero no puedo hacer nada y volví a perder la conciencia.

Desperté debido a un gran dolor, ese tipo con el cabello azul me pregunto mi nombre pero no le dire nada

Veo cómo se prepara para golpearme pero otro tipo con cabello rubio y unas orejas de gato lo detiene

No puedo escuchar lo que hablan ,me siento muy mareado y parece que mi conciencia se va por momentos

Fin Pov Issei

Sumiré : Este niño no puede permanecer consciente un maldito minuto, así no podré usar mi magia/molesta/

Adju: Ya déjalo...no obtendrás mucho de esa rata ,quita la barrera y vamos por nuestro objetivo

/Mira a Leo/ Toma a ese mocoso y pongamos en marcha/

Leo /le susurra muy bajo a Issei/Lo siento pequeño ,prometo tratar de ayudarte.

Lo que Leo no tuvo en cuenta fue que Han lo oyó y antes que cualquiera se vuelva a mover Han se precipitó hacia Leo y lo golpeó haciendo que Issei cayera al suelo .

Adju: Que estás haciendo Han?/le dice de manera indiferente antes lo sucedido /

Sumiré: /sonríe levemente/ Podrás golpearlo más tarde si quieres/

Satur al igual que lo demás simplemente sonreían con burla por lo sucedido.

Han:Veo que sigues siendo muy blando Leo, por qué intentar liberar a una pequeña rata cómo está ?

Como pensaba no eres de confianza

Adju: Maldita basura traidora/ con mucho enojo/ ayudas a un humano? .Espero estés preparado porque cuando volvamos te torturaré hasta cansarme.

Todos lo presentes observan cómo Leo agarra a Issei y comienza a correr pero antes de llegar más lejos es interceptado por el resto de los siervos de Adju que bloquean su camino.

Pov Leo

Leo estaba sorprendido,no podía creer que se había olvidado de los súper sentidos de Han ,estos son más agudos y desarrollados que los que tienen los demonios comunes.

No tengo opción,debo salir de aquí o me matarán ..Una vez que agarre al niño empecé a correr pero los otros se interponen en mi camino.

Qué puedo hacer ... Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar Han me había pateado haciendo que suelte al niño nuevamente y él mismo sea agarrado por Satur.

No pude ponerme en pie ya que un rayo de Sumire me había atravesado el estómago . Maldicion parece que este es mi fin.Veo a Han acercarse y cuando va a darme el golpe final Sumiré lo interumpe.

Fin Pov Leo

Han : Se acabo Leo / reúne energía en su puño y cuando iba a golpear Sumiré lo detiene/

Sumiré: Espera ,antes de matarlo vamos a divertirnos.Me encantará mostrarte lo buena que soy con lo niños / sonríe de forma psicótica/

Adju : Veremos cuánto aguanta tu esposa antes de ser solo un juguete que solo piense en sexo,quebrare su mente una y otra vez hasta aburrirme de su cuerpo/ sonríe macabramente/

Satur :No te preocupes Leo / le dice de forma burlona/Mientras me este follando a esa belleza que tienes por esposa haré que grite tu nombre en tu honor y memoria./

Ante lo escuchado Leo solo podía derramar lágrimas de impotencia mientras veía como todos lo miraban con burla excepto Han que se mostraba serio.

Adju:Sumiré evita que esa basura se desangre quiero que vea como pierde todo lo que le importa...Ahora vamos por la cabeza de Strada ..Al fin tendré el respeto que merezco.

/esto gano un asentimiento de Sumire y sonrisas en el resto de la gente/

Se me ocurrió algo interesante el que le haga más daño a ese viejo de Strada se follara luego de mi a la esposa de esa basura /al decir esto provoca una gran ovación y risas de parte de sus siervos excepto Han al cual no pareció importarle /

Leo /llorando mientras está en el suelo desangrándose / (Lo siento les he fallado a tod..)/fue sacado de sus propios pensamientos ya que siente un Aura monstruosa cerca de él/

Pov Issei

Cuando volví a reaccionar me sentí un poco mejor a comparación de antes ,veo que nuevamente me están cargando pero esta vez es ese hombre rubio con orejas de gato en lugar del idiota de antes.

Mientras caminaba me susurro que todo estaría bien y que me iba a ayudar sim embargo fue golpeado por un pelinegro lo que provocó que nuevamente me fuera al piso, me cago en la ...estoy cansado de terminar en el piso como una basura ..

Fui sacado de mis propias quejas y enojos ya que vi como la mujer que mando a volar todo el bosque atacó con un rayo al hombre rubio.Están hablando de algo pero estoy tan lejos que no puedo escuchar , voy a intentar leer sus labios .Levante la mirada y a cuando comencé a leerlos me horrorice ante lo que vi

Se jactaban de cómo violarían a los hijos y a la esposa de ese hombre rubio .He leído sobre la violacion y es uno de los peores crímenes.Acaso no son compañeros ...No puedo creer que existan seres tan podridos..el mundo no puede ser esto en realidad ..

Una gran rabia se apoderó de mi ,al ver las miradas de burla y desprecio que le dan a ese pobre hombre,las mismas miradas que le daban a mi padre el día del ataque a mi casa pero lo peor fue que pude escuchar a ese peliazul con cara de rata y lo que dijo hizo que mi cerebro se apagara.

Lo que escuché claramente fue "Vamos por la cabeza de Strada"

Me estás jodiendo no? , Van a matar al señor Strada ? A mi abuelo? ... aún no lo veo como tal pero no me jodas...NO ME JODAS !!!esto no puede ser... realmente quiero formar un vínculo con el...la única familia que me queda y esos bastardos quieren matarlo ... al diablo con estos desgraciados ... voy a matarlos a todos ..con ese último pensamiento todo fue oscuridad.

Fin Pov Issei

Una gran aura sagrada se sintió en lugar alarmando a todos, al buscar la fuente vieron cómo el cuerpo de niño que Han sostenía empezó a emitir un brillo blanco puro y de un momento a otro este último fue enviado a volar por una ráfaga de poder que fue expulsado del cuerpo de Issei mientras su cuerpo flotaba de forma horizontal.

Grandes oleadas de vientos junto con una gran energía sagrada eran emitidos por el cuerpo del castañito,tal era el poder que los demonios no podía acercarse .

Adju: Que rayos pasa con ese mocoso...no se queden parados como idiotas... Maten a ese mocoso /gritó el demonio con toda su fuerza.Ante la orden de su maestro todos sus siervos excepto Han y Leo atacaron con ataques mágicos a distancia a Issei pero estos se desvanecían antes de llegar a hacer contacto con el pequeño .

????:No puede ser .. /exclamó uno de los siervos con miedo/

???3: Esto es imposible /habló otro con asombro y pánico mezclado/

Han miraba todo esto serio,este niño le dio una mal presentimiento desde que lo vio ,ahora entendía el porque .

Adju: Maldita sea ,Sumire prepárate ,ahora mismo vamos a.../no termino ya que ven como Issei deja de emitir esa oleadas de viento mezclados con poder sagrado y se pone de pie con los ojos cerrados.

Todos veían al niño con asombro y miedo hasta que un valiente o idiota según cómo se mire exclamó /

???5: Ese maldito monstruo se quedó sin poder ...es nuestra oportunidad..

Lo siervos de Adju a excepción de Sumire ,Han ,Satur y Leo se vieron entre sí ,sonrieron de manera altanera y confiada y enseguida cargaron en contra del niño.. Han al ver la accion de sus compañeros abrió los ojos como platos ya que ellos no se habían percatado de la realidad que tenía enfrente.

Han: Amo, por favor deténgalos o morirán /esto dejó confundidos a Adju y al resto que no cargo contra el pequeño,pero lo que era asombroso era que Han tenía ..miedo,no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que la razón del temor de Han se mostró dejando a todos pálidos y aterrorizados.

Los siervos de Adju estaban por llegar donde Issei pero este abrió los ojos , levantó la mirada y dijo con voz grave en un tono frío y sin emociones...

"QUE DIMINUTOS " tras decir eso se hizo visible un aura dorada que rodeaba el cuerpo del pequeño ,esta se expandió rápidamente evaporando a todos los demonios que lo atacaron.

Han,Satur,Sumire y Adju estaban temblando..y compartían el mismo pensamiento... "(este niño acaba de evaporar a todos ellos con solo su aura... qué clase de mounstro es)"

Issei : NO ESCAPARÁN /tras decir eso ,extendió su mano derecha con la palma abierta y un brillo azul dorado comenzó tomar forma en la misma.

Debido a esto último Adju y Sumiré crearon varios círculos mágicos defensivos pero nada los podría preparar para lo que vendría

La energía en la palma de Issei empezó a tomar la forma de una vara alargada, de un momento a otro el pequeño sacudió dicha vara hacia adelante produciendo una enorme energía que salió disparada arrasando y destruyendo la barrera y otra parte del bosque.

???? ????

????: Ya falta poco para tu despertar ... solo un poco mas/ exclamó una voz femenina en un lugar obscuro viendo lo sucedido en el bosque por una bola de cristal/

Residencia Strada

Vasco se encontraba tomando un té en su sala mientras leía un libro.

Vasco: ( Creo que es hora de ir a buscar a Issei,le pediré a Bianca Alonzo que lo traigan)/ al terminar de pensar esto sintió una poderosa energía sagrada seguida de una gran explosión./

/Al asomarse por la ventana de la sala vio como una gran cantidad de humo venía del bosque que se encuentra cerca de su casa pero un solo pensamiento llegó a su cabeza "Isseiiii".

Más rápido que inmediato salto por la ventana y fue hacia el bosque./

Mientras tanto en el bosque

Una gran cráter se veía donde una vez hubieron muchos árboles y plantas .En el dicho cráter se encontraba un Leo inconsciente y Han a su lado parado.

Pov Han

En estos momentos tengo una gran mezcla de sentimientos y emociones en mi interior ...

miedo ,asombro,ansiedad,preocupación ..

El humo comienza a despejarse y veo al mocoso parado en el mismo lugar de antes sólo que ahora hay un gran camino de destrucción que empieza donde él está parado y se pierde a lo lejos en el bosque .. no dejo de sudar y hacerme varias preguntas como ..

Que fuese ese poder de antes?,por qué estoy vivo?,como un niño tiene tal poder? .Fui sacado de mis pensamientos ya que el humo se aclaró y lo que vi hizo que mi garganta se seque y me ponga mas pálido de lo que estuve antes..

El niño miraba en mi dirección... sus ojos color miel se han vuelto de color celeste como el cielo pero sin pupila y con un leve brillo .Al mirar en ellos siento que caigo en un gran abismo sin fin ,la puntas de su cabello castaño se ha vuelto doradas y una leve aura sagrada color oro y azul rodea todo su cuerpo.

Sim embargo cuando vi lo que había en su mano sentí que me desmayaba..en su mano derecha tiene una lanza color azul oscuro con detalles dorado... esa la lanza e es es ...termine suspirando ya que una de mis preguntas se contestó sola ..

Fui sacado de mis reflexiones ya que vi como había una esfera azul claro en su mano y al mirar detenidamente obtuve respuesta a otra de mis preguntas,yo no sobreviví.. él me protegió..

Nuevamente fui sacado de mis pensamientos ya que el niño había desaparecido de mi vista y antes de reaccionar un frío invernal recorrió mi espalda por lo que volteo lentamente y ahí estaba el mocoso mirando a Leo acostado ,nose ni cuánto ni como se puso a mis espaldas pero ya me he resignado ... aceptaré mi destino sea cual sea..

Fin Pov Han

Han/mirando a Issei /Eliminaste a los otros?

Issei/ el cabello y los ojos de Issei vuelven a la normalidad/El sujeto con la capucha # se regiere a Satur# fue desintegrado,el peliazul usó a la pelirosa como escudo y ella también fue desintegrada .

Han: Qué hay del amo Adju?/al ver que Issei pone una expresión confusa Han le aclara/El hombre de cabello azul.

Issei : Ah!!, creo que sobrevivió, aunque debe estar muy malherido/ dijo de forma plana e indiferente/

Han : /suspira/ Por qué no me mataste chico?

Issei : /Tu y el /señalando a Leo /no poseen corazones oscuros, no percibo la misma oscuridad que sentí en los otros ,tú y el pueden recuperar su honor y redimirse ... ahora vete pero recuerda esto...

NO TE DARÉ OTRA OPORTUNIDAD

/su voz ,sus ojos y cabello cambiaron por unos segundos como antes cuando dijo esto ultimo espantando a Han quien asintió y se retiró/

A los pocos minutos Vasco llegó y se sorprendió ..

Gran parte del bosque había sido desaparecido y había mucha destrucción por todos lados.. Continuó caminando hasta que en un gran cráter vio dos figuras... un adulto y un niño por lo que se apresuró .

Vasco : /Gritando / Isseiii!!!!

Issei : Señor Strada /lo dice de manera tranquila y amable/

Vasco: Issei mi muchacho /alegre/ pero qué fue lo pasó aquí... bueno después me lo dices lo importante es que estás bien, estaba muy preoc../ no pudo terminar ya que al ver la lanza en la mano derecha de su nieto palideció por primera vez en muchos años ...las únicas palabras que pudo decir fueron / "True Longinus "

Fin flashback

Vasco: Ese niño heredo lo mejor de ustedes .

/lo dice sonriendo mientras parece recordar algo mientras observa el cielo ...Mira a Griselda a los ojos/

Es hora de poner el plan en marcha ,no dejaremos que esos vejetes arruinen todo por lo que Issei a trabajado.

Griselda :Si su eminencia

#Yyyyyyyy corte hasta acá el capituló 2 7000 palabras ufff.. espero que hallan disfrutado la lectura .. ahora con respecto a los capítulos tendrán este formato .. un poco del presente y un gran flashback...esto será hasta que se alcance un determinado punto donde la historia podrá comenzar...así que simplemente disfrutenlo ...sin nada más que decir nos vemos en el capituló 3

"Mi propio infierno"

Saludos xColdMasterx


	4. Capitulo 3 Mi propio infierno

Descargo de responsabilidad

High School DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi y a Zero ...así como el resto de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Soy el autor de esta historia que tiene como único objetivo el de entretener a los que la lean.

Aclaraciones

\- Inició y fin de un diálogo

(...) pensamientos de algún ser vivo

[...] seres sellados como Draig

#...#comentarios del autor

Japón Ciudad Kuoh(tiempo actual)

En estos momentos en una casa tradicional la cual no resaltaba para nada nuestro protagonista se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras a su mente varios recuerdos llegaban.

Luego de que mato a esos demonios y descubrió su sacred gear y poder oculto fue que su abuelo comenzó su entrenamiento .Issei de sólo recordarlo sentía escalofríos, realmente le dio el significado a vivir un infierno..

Flashback 9 años atrás

Han pasado cerca de un mes desde que el señor Strada me trajo a esta montaña para aprender a sobrevivir por mi cuenta ,si bien al principio fue un poco duro ya me he acostumbrado a este lugar .

Mientras tanto en la mansión Strada ,Vasco recordaba los sucesos de hace un mes luego se masajio el puente de la nariz.. esto es una verdadera mierr...

Flashback

En la sala de la mansión Strada luego de que Issei relatara lo sucedido todos tenían expresiones desde sorpresa ,terror y shock..Era difícil de creer... pero debido que ninguno conocía completamente a los padres del niño con excepción de Vasco era lógico que se sorprendan ..

-Esto se ha convertido en un gran problema dijo Vasco suspirando para luego beber un poco de té

-Tuvimos suerte de que la barrera halla cubierto la expulsión del poder de la lanza y solo se filtrará poder sagrado dijo Bianca

-Tal vez si pero el problema son los dos que escaparon,si cuenta algo de lo sucedido tendremos que lidiar no solo con los demonios sino también con los caídos,el Vaticano y el cielo respondió George con expresión amarga

-Ni me lo digas es una suerte que Griselda no este aquí acotó Vasco para volver a suspirar

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Bianca que se exaltó ..

-Pero por qué si ella es..

-No es una mala persona ya que no sigue ciegamente al Vaticano luego de enterarse de la verdad pero su lealtad al cielo es indiscutible y va más halla de cualquier cosa -interrumpió Vasco

Ante lo dicho nadie dijo nada..

-Ni hablar de los serafines y demás miembros ... si se enteran de las situación no dudaran en tratar de llevar a Issei con ellos ..con esta frágil tregua en cualquier momento puede estallar un nuevo conflicto por lo que no dudarán en llevarlo como un arma.-

Bianca se paro de de repensarte ...-no se los permitiré

-Es cierto no dejaremos que -no pudo terminar ya que un aura irrumpió en la sala congelando a los presente a excepción de Vasco que solo detuvo un momento

-Nunca seré el arma de nadie ni mucho menos un juguete que pueden usar cuando se les da la gana exclamó Issei con voz helada..-

-Lose es por eso que aunque no quiera comenzaré con tu entrenamiento -respondió Vasco dejando sorprendidos a los otros mayores en la sala

-Es enserio señor? -pregunto Issei

-Está seguro señor Strada?ademas que haremos con respecto a los que escaparon después de todo-pregunto nerviosamente Bianca

-Ellos no hablarán -dijo secamente el niño sorprendiendo a los adultos

-Como estas tan seguro? -le respondió Bianca

-Es verdad no hay manera que - pero George fue interrumpido por Issei.

-Uno no hablará por gratitud y el otro sabe perfectamente que si lo hace lo mataré ,ambos mantendrán su palabra...-

-Bueno esperemos que sea el enzaras tu aclimatación a lo sobrenatural en una de las montañas que un viejo amigo utilizo para desarrollar sus habilidades.. y si lo logras sobrevivir un mes ...

entonces te entrenaré -finalizo la conversación Vasco para volver a suspirar.

Japón ??? Valle de la oscuridad

-Según el señor Strada debo de desarrollar las habilidades necesarias para sobrevivir en cualquier lugar sin depender de nadie .. (en ese caso lo primero será buscar comida y agua y un lugar para dormir.)

Algunas horas después...

-Realmente encontrar comida se vuelve tedioso en este bosque solo he visto vallas..

Necesito encontrar agua o estaré en problemas -

Se recuesta y piensa... (debe de haber algún río o lago en esta zona de lo contrario no habría chance para que los animales sobrevivieran)

Luego de unas horas caminar encontró un pequeño río y se estableció a sus alrededores.

Al llegar la noche luego de haber podido pescar y comer se recostó en un las ramas de un árbol cerca del río mientras veía el cielo estrellado reflexionaba sobre su pelea con los demonios

(En la batalla pasada pude usar mi lanza por primera vez no obstante fui capas de usar algo del poder de mi madre pero es muy peligroso intentar usarlo ..

El señor Strada me recomendó que no usará la lanza ni el poder de mi madre hasta que no aprenda a controlar mi aura y presencia ya que sino sería detectado con más facilidad y me generaría muchos problemas ...por lo tanto debo de aprender a sobrevivir como un humano normal por el momento.. )

Flashback en flashback xD

Luego de la explicación de Issei ,Vasco decidió contarle algunas cosas más a su nieto ..

-Issei recuerdas que te dijimos que tu padres eran especiales -a lo que el pequeño asiente a esto... -no puedo dar muchos detalles hasta que seas más grande pero tu madre era un ángel un ser de luz sin embargo muy especial como ningún otro y tu padre mi hijo por otro lado desarrollo habilidades únicas que te heredo a ti-

El pequeño iba a hablar pero Strada interrumpe

-Se lo que piensas .. si eran tan fuertes como es que murió tu madre y porque tu padre estaba tan débil.. no puedo explicarte que paso pero debes de saber hubo circunstancias especiales en tu nacimiento que llevo a tu madre a morir luego de darte a luz y a tu padre lo dejo prácticamente lisiado ..-

El pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido e iva a hablar pero su abuelo continuo... -Un día te explicaré todo lo que pasó pero lo que debes saber es que eres su mayor orgullo y ambos te amaban incluso con sus vidas...nunca olvides eso.-

Al pequeño le cayeron algunas lágrimas y asintió sonriendo y diciendo algo que le dio un gran felicidad a Strada...-Gracias abuelo-

Flashback in Flashback end

Después de una semana Issei se estaba acostumbrando al bosque ..

Hubo algunas experiencias un poco peligrosas como los osos y las víboras pero gracias a lo aprendido en los libros que leía en su antigua ciudad fue capas de crear contramedidas..

-Maldita sea es un fastidio que estos osos sean capaces de subir por los arboles.. por su culpa debo de dormir en la parte superior de la copa de los mismos ... Ahhhh- suspiro el pequeño ... no era fácil pero se estaba acostumbrando a este lugar..

Luego de haber pescado y comido Issei se fue al río a bañarse .. mientras estaba sentando en una roca comenzó a pensar..

(Ya he aprendido a sobrevivir pero hacer esto por 3 semanas más no servirá de mucho... necesito aprovechar el tiempo aquí ,el problema es como..

Si intento usar mi lanza o mi poder sagrado me descubrirán y el entrenamientos físico no tiene mucho sentido ya que no he notado cambio a pesar de ser un semi humano)

(Bueno,soy un niño ... esto es algo lógico...además que está el sello que pusieron sobre mi)

Asi pasó una semana más hasta que el pequeño explotó por la ira ...la razón fue que otro oso lo quería de almuerzo por quinta vez esa semana y mientras caminaba entre los arbustos buscando vallas unas serpientes lo atacaron.

-Ya estoy arto -rugió el pequeño mientras sus ojos brillaron con varios colores momentáneamente

-Si estos animales no dejan de venir a intentar comerme entonces los mataré -dijo el pequeño con ira.

Ese día se la pasó buscando materiales para hacerse un arma y construir trampas.

Usando un rama ,una liana y un toca que afiló contra otra más grande del río hizo una lanza .. con el resto de las lianas construyo alarmas para saber cuando algún animal se acercó a su posición mientras duerme y resto para reparar su arma .

Luego de haber trabajado todo el día se sentía exhausto por lo que se dirigió al árbol donde siempre duerme pero para su sorpresa encontró un oso oliendo cerca de donde guardaba sus vallas ..

Cuando vio más cerca vio que el animal ya había comido los pescados que dejó en el agua bajo una roca y ahora quería sus vallas.. por lo que es peor ese oso lo había atacado 3 veces esta semana ... como lo supo ... fue muy sencillo ... era el único que tenía un cicatriz en la cara

Viendo esta situación el pequeño explotó a sí que tomando una piedra la arrojó justo a la cara del oso para que cuand0 este abriera la boca saltó con su lanza de piedra empalándolo desde su misma hacia el interior..el oso no podía entender que fue lo que pasó hasta tras unos segundo más murió ya que la lanza se había incrustado hasta su cerebro..

El pequeño se quedó mirando fijamente al oso por unos momento luego de haberlo matado.. hasta que dio un suspiro y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes no me dejaste opción ,intentaste comerme ,te robaste mi comida .. Esto me hizo recordar a la ley que ese antiguo samurai proclamaba donde si eres fuerte vives pero si eres débil mueres.. aunque no estoy completamente de acuerdo el mundo parece seguirla de alguna manera ...

Nadie te escuchará ni mucho menos respetará si no eres fuerte .. si eres débil no tiene voz ni voto.. es algo triste pero parece que la mayoría incluso en esta era adopta esa postura..-

Luego de reflexionar el pequeño sonrío tristemente antes de dirigirse hacia el oso para ver qué partes podría comer..

Rápidamente pasaron los días donde Issei no solo se concentraba en sobrevivir buscando alimento sino que se adentró por el bosque y tuvo varios encuentros con diferentes depredadores..no obstante ninguno fue un reto ya que quienes lo atacaron terminaron muertos.

Tuvo que arreglar su lanza en dos ocasiones pero no fue nada que le preocupara realmente ya que en una oportunidad la piedra perdió su filo y en la otra la rama se quebró ..

El pequeño estaba sentado al lado de una fogata mientras pensaba .. ( la próxima semana será un mes desde que llegue a este bosque )

Flashback end

Vasco Strada se encontraba actualmente en un dilema, sabía del potencial de su nieto y ahora sumando al poder del Longinus supremo sería una existencia aterradora en el futuro ,el problema es que si comenzaba su entrenamiento el niño maduraría aún más rápido ,el realmente quería que su nieto tenga una vida normal pero parece que eso no podría ser más que una simple fantasía suya,a pesar de que pensó en esto el último mes no obtuvo ninguna idea nueva,pensando en esto simplemente se resignó y decidió que dejaría que las cosas sigan su curso por el momento.

-George !!! -exclamó Vasco .-Iré por Issei ,por favor prepara las cosas para el anochecer .-

-Entendido maestro Strada le respondió el mencionado .-

Sin más que decir se retiró para buscar a su nieto.

Japón ??? Valle de la oscuridad

Issei se encontraba descansando ya que sabía que su abuelo o los subordinados del mismo vendrían a buscarlo. Este se miraba aburrido mientras pensaba en lo que vendría a partir de ahora..

El pequeño se encontraba meditando hasta que sintió una presencia y se alegró..

-A pasado tiempo abuelo hablo Issei con una sonrisa mientras aún mantiene los ojos cerrados ..-

-Veo que te has adaptado bien Issei,eso es bueno ... todo lo que has aprendido en este bosque te será de utilidad ...

Bueno será mejor emprender la vuelta-,(lo mejor es no estar tanto tiempo en Japón ... estoy seguro que esos idiotas aún lo buscan )

Al recibir un asentimiento del pequeño ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia el mar.

Ya habiendo pasado unas 3 horas cualquiera se asombraría al ver aún colosal hombre corriendo más rápido que un atleta pero aún más sorprendente que el gran exorcista sería el pequeño castaño que mantenía su ritmo... incluso Vasco mostraba sorpresa por ello , el sabía que ni siquiera estaba usando la décima parte de su velocidad pero aún así era algo increíble que Issei le siguiera el paso .

-Issei vamos a tomar un descanso en ese pequeño pueblo-( Realmente es increíble si velocidad pero lo que es más aterrador es su resistencia, y pensar que incluso su nivel subiría tanto con el sello puesto).

Al recibir un asentimiento del pequeño ambos disminuyeron la velocidad y se dirigieron a paso tranquilo a un pequeño comedor..

Mientras caminaban Issei se mostraba pensativo cosa que puso un poco incómodo a Vasco pero también lo intrigó .-Issei- llamo al niño que al escuchar su nombre volteó a verlo mientras seguían caminado- Qué te tiene tan pensativo?-

El niño permaneció en silencio un momento y contestó .. -Pensaba sobre mi entrenamiento, como podré entrenar sin llamar la atención ..mi sacred gear y mi poder son muy fáciles de detectar -

Issei puso una cara exasperada y hablo con cansancio- Si no consigo una forma de ocultar o controlar esto no podré estar tranquilo-

El hombre asintió antes las palabras de su nieto -De hecho ya lo había contemplado es por eso que nos dirigimos a donde vive un viejo amigo mío- al decir

eso se ganó una mirada de curiosa del niño pero este simplemente le dijo que esperara y lo sabría.

Llegaron al comedor y tras un buen almuerzo se retiraron ..Al ver qué ya estaba por anochecer decidieron descansar unas 6 horas ,de esa manera a la madrugada podrían retomar su camino.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar había una acalorada discusión debido a la desaparición de nuestro pequeño protagonista

Italia ????

En un gran salón una gran discusión se estaba llevando a cabo ,la razón de esto era que habían pasado más de un mes desde que se enteraron de la desaparición del niño y la muerte de su padre.

No tenían ninguna pista sobre su paradero sumando a ello que ninguno se aguantaba la presencia del otro ,todo estaba descontrolado .

-No puede ser que sean tan inútiles bramó un anciano furioso -

-Pues ya ver qué si -le contestó otro con sarcasmo.

-Mejor cierra la boca que es todo también es culpa tuya -..por que diablos no secuestraron al mocoso ni bien lo localizaron?pregunto furioso otro anciano..

-Roberto y tu fueron encargados para resolver esto, si misión era simplemente recuperar al mocoso,algo sencillo pero han demostrado que incluso eso es demasiado para ustedes..-

-Ahora por tu culpa Carlo y la tuya Roberto lo hemos perdido.- hablo el primer anciano nuevamente..

La discusión parecía que iba a continuar hasta que un figura interrumpió a todos

-SILENCIOOO!!! -exclamo un anciano que estaba centrado en la cabecera de un mesa larga y rectangular..

-Disculpe su excelencia pero nosot- no pudo terminar ya que con una mirada del mencionado simplemente guardo silencio.

-Este es el segundo gran fracaso ,no espere que nuevamente me fuera a decepcionar -hablo el hombre con ira y nadie dijo una palabra.

-Robert y tu también Carlo han demostrado su incapacidad con esto y aunque quisiera castigarlos debemos enfocarnos en nuestro problema actual-

Esto se ganó mirada de burla dirigidas hacia Carlo y Robert que apretaban con ira los dientes.

Un hombre vestido de mayordomo se acercó a la cabecera y habló - Su excelencia Bellucci- ante la llamada de su mayordomo el mencionado le dirigió la mirada y recibió un documento.

Mientras Bellucci lo leí su cara se iba deformando más y más por la ira hasta que simplemente golpeó la mesa con su puño provocando que el resto de los presentes se exaltaran y asustaran..

-MALDITA SEAAAA!!!!!!!-nadie decía nada hasta que el hombre tomó unas cuantas respiraciones ,se calmó un poco y con un tono que indicaba derrota habló

-Según este informe es probable que el niño se encuentre con su abuelo- al decir esto las caras de todos se tornaron entre preocupadas y molestas. -Salgan todos de aquí,AHORAAA !!!!- gritó Bellucci con furia,cuando todos se fueron se acomodó en su silla -

(Maldición ,un problema tras otro..la deserción del bastardo de Sighfried,el fallo del inútil de Balba y ahora ese mocoso desaparecido. Tengo que encontrarlo o sino todo lo que he planeado no servirá de nada)

Con último resoplido en señal de frustración se levantó y se dirigió a la salida

-No permitiré que nadie interfiera en mi camino-exclamo mientras con una cara llena de ira avanzaba.

Japón ???

Después de haber corrido toda la noche y luego llegar a unas montañas nuestro protagonista y su abuelo se encontraron frente a una cueva.

-Vamos Issei , debemos entrar-exclamo Strada para recibir un asentimiento del pequeño que lo siguió.

Una vez dentro de la cueva tras avanzar unos metros un brillo apareció cegando al pequeño y luego desapareció llevándose a nuestro dúo lejos de ese lugar.

Japón ????

Al abrír nuevamente los ojos Issei pudo ver un enorme palacio rodeado por un bosque y un lago a los costados y montañas por detrás ..- Abuelo que es este lugar ?- Vasco simplemente sonrió y le dijo a Issei que lo siguiera.

Luego de caminar unos minutos llegaron frente al palacio donde se veían distinta clase de yokai en el .

En un momento uno de ellos se acerca a nuestro dúo y habla,se veía a una chica vestida de maid en sus veinte con el cabello y ojos castaños pero lo que llamaba la atención de Issei eran sus orejas de perro ..

-Sean bienvenidos Lord Strada y joven Issei.El señor

Tengu los espera-

Mientras caminaban por el palacio siguiendo a la maid los trabajadores y otros miembros del palacio inclinaban la cabeza en señal de respeto al verlos .

Continuaron la caminata unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño jardín donde la maid dio a conocer su presencia.

-Señor Tengu ,Lord Strada y el joven Issei han llegado . - Issei se encontraba un poco confundido ya que no veía a nadie pero de la nada el espacio ante ellos se distorsionó y una figura apareció.

Era como un monstruo alado rojo con forma humana , con la cara roja además de una nariz inusualmente larga, vestía una armadura japonesa tradicional y portaba 2 espadas en su cinturas.

Cuando Tengu levanto la vista este piso un gran sonrisa y se acercó a sus invitados ,- Han pasado unos años Vasco-

\- Si ,realmente ha pasado un tiempo - le contestó sonriendo Strada mientras se daban un apretón de manos y luego un abrazo.

-Así que este es el joven Issei, realmente se parece mucho a ellos-El mencionado muestra una cara de duda, luego mira su abuelo y le pregunta .

-Abuelo ,como bien entenderás tengo algunas preguntas - al escuchar esto los 2 adultos ríen pero Vasco le hace un ademán diciendo que hable .

-Dónde estamos?, qué hacemos aquí? Y quien es el señor?

Al escuchar al nińo ambos comienzan a reír nuevamente hasta que Tengu comienza hablar para explicar la situación.

-Debo decir que esperaba todas tus preguntas pero pensé que también ibas a preguntar por mi relación con tu abuelo-esto último lo dijo con un poco de desconcierto.

Issei mira a Tengu se encoje de hombros y le dice

\- No es mi derecho a preguntar algo como eso ,si eres amigo de mi abuelo dudo que seas un ser maligno.-

Esto sorprendió a Tengu pero simplemente lo descartó con una sonrisa mientras veía que Vasco también reia.

-Te contestaré entonces: Estamos en un dimension de bolsillo donde se encuentra mi territorio y hogar ,tu abuelo y yo tenemos una propuesta para ti y por último mi nombre es Tengu.

-Una propuesta ?-preguntó el pequeño

Tengu y Vasco sonrieron,luego Vasco habló..-Verás Issei ,Tengu es un dios sintoísta menor y también un viejo amigo mío,quiero que entrenes con el .Y antes que digas algo ,el no te ayudará con tu poder ni tampoco con sacred gear... sino que acondicionara tu cuerpo y como bono te mostrara como ocultar tu poder..Que dices?-Finalizó Vasco con una sonrisa.

Issei se había quedado en silencio mientras los 2 adultos estaban expectantes a su respuesta..

-No negaré que estoy interesado pero hay algunas que quiero que el seńor Tengu me enseñe si es posible ,al menos introducirme en ello.-

-Y eso que sería ?-pregunto Tengu con una mirada curiosa

-Senjutsu,Youjutsu y el manejo del Touki y el ki..-

Esto dejó perplejos a ambos adultos.Vasco no sabía cómo su nieto conocía de estas cosas y Tengu no cabía en sus cabales de que un niño le pidiera asesoría en estas disciplinas.

-Y bien ?- preguntó el pequeńo sacando del shock a ambos adultos .Vasco se recuperó y fue el primero en hablar.

-Issei como conoces estas disciplinas y por qué deseas aprenderlas?-

El pequeńo con calma y muy tranquilo contestó..

\- Obtuve información de la biblioteca de tu casa abuelo ,y quería la oportunidad de comenzar a aprender ya que es una gran ventaja para el combate.-

-Eso no te lo negaré pero -Vasco parecía dudoso por algún motivo.

-Pequeńo ,debes de entender que para empezar a aprender es necesario un buen dominio del ki propio y el natural.. aún así quieres continuar?- preguntó el yokai.

-No volveré a perder a nadie por mi debilidad- el pequeńo Issei dijo esto con una mirada triste- Es por eso que necesito hacerme fuerte con rapidez-cambiando su mirada a una con seria determinación.

Esto nuevamente dejó un poco perplejos a ambos adultos pero después de un tiempo simplemente comenzaron a reír hasta que Tengu habló.

-Escucha pequeńo Issei ,por más que me gustara enseñarte mi conocimiento Senjutsu y Youjutsu no es muy grande pero si lo deseas puedo darte las bases para el ki y agregar eso a tu entrenamiento,que dices?-

-Por supuesto,se lo agradezco mucho maestro Tengu- contestó muy feliz el castańo provocando la risa de ambos adultos .

-Mary podrías guiar al pequeńo Issei a su habitación-habló Tengu a la maid..

-Por supuesto señor Tengu- contestó la mencionada

Al contestar la maid junto con el pequeńo se perdieron por el pasillo dejando a ambos adultos solos..

-Realmente no espere que te hiciera esa petición de esa clase-comentó Vasco ..

-Yo tampoco ,pero esto hará más interesante las cosas,tú podrás enseñarle con la espada y los exorcismos y yo me encargué de su acondicionamiento físico ..

Al acabar su charla el dúo de adultos caminaron por donde el pequeńo y la maid se habían ido para dirigirse a cenar..

Pov Issei

Ha pasado un mes desde que llegue a la casa del seńor Tengu y debo decir que nunca pensé que sería algo tan pesado.

Todos los días me levanto a las 4 am ,luego de desayunar y haberme higienizado comienzo el acondicionamiento físico con el maestro Tengu hasta el medio día.Le sigue combate con y sin armas contra mi abuelo hasta 4pm,otro breve descanzo y comienzan mi entrenamientos en el ki .Luego de eso sirven la cena y puedo ir a dormir cerca de las 10 pm.

Espero que esto no sea más duro ,fue lo que pensé

Debo dejar de pensar ya que mi abuelo y el maestro me dijeron que ahora los fines de semana debería dormir al intemperie y cazar mi propia comida .. por supuesto sin descuidar mis entrenamientos del día..

Fin Pov Issei

Pov Tengu

Ya ha pasado un mes y no puedo creer su avance,este pequeño es sin duda un monstruo, no puedo creer lo bien que se ha adaptado ,sobretodo tu dominio del ki es algo a tener en cuenta ...Nunca vi cosa igual .

Lo he estado pensando ,pero si sigue avanzando a este ritmo en su entrenamiento lo recomendaré directamente al viejo mono para que le enseñe.

Incluso lo he hablado con Vasco y parece estar de acuerdo..

Fin Pov Tengu

Así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado casi 6 meses desde que Issei comenzó el entrenamiento en la residencia de Tengu y los resultados eran increíbles .

El entrenamiento se había intensificado siendo que debía cazar su propia comida todos los días y siempre dormiría a la intemperie pero en algunas noches sería atacado por los siervos de Tengu...

Todo esto sumado a las lecciones con Vasco y Tengu en magia y combate habían dado como resultado a un pequeño monstruo.

En estos momentos Issei se encontraba meditando a orillas del lago ,esto le ayudaba en el control de su ki ,el cual había hecho maravillas en su cuerpo aunque el pequeño no era del todo consciente de ello ya que en los que se enfocaba era en cubrir el poder que su cuerpo y sacred gear liberaban .

Issei continuaba meditando hasta que sintió una energía acercándose por lo que se puso alerta pero resultó ser alguien conocido.

-Joven Issei,el maestro Tengu y el señor Strada requieren su presencia-dijo la youkai Mary .

Ante lo dicho por la maid el pequeńo simplemente asintió y se fue en dirección a la mansión sin siquiera imaginarse lo que le dirían ese día..

Flashback 9 años atrás end

(Realmente fueron entrenamientos bastante perturbadores ) decía Issei en su mente ..

-Bueno será mejor aprovechar este día -.. Luego de de ir esto el joven se dio un baño y almorzó algo ligero para luego salir a recorrer la ciudad .

Pov Issei

Issei se encontraba caminado por las calles del centro de Kuoh ,realmente le sorprendió la poca actividad sobrenatural que había en la misma,sobretodo cuando esta ciudad estaba bajo la vigilancia de un clan de los pilares de los demonios..

Habia estado dando vueltas por diferentes lados de la ciudad pero no sentía que la magia halla sido realizada cerca de los hogares humanos lo que significaba que en la ciudad no se realizaban contratos con frecuencia ..

Tampoco detectó la presencia de Caídos mucho menos Angeles... ni siquiera un demonio vagabundo,todo se hacía más raro conforme pasaba el tiempo ,sobre todo cuando había sentido algunas sacred gear en diferentes humanos ..

Tanto Issei como sus inquilinos internos pensaban que había gato encerrado ,todo resultaba sospechoso de alguna manera

Cuando Issei vio que ya eran más de las 7 pm decidió volver a casa.

Pov Issei fin

En el camino el joven se perdía en sus recuerdos hasta que la voz de George lo sacó de los mismos.

[- Dime muchacho ,que te tiene tan distraído ?-] pregunta intrigado el anciano a los que Issei simplemente sonríe y le contesta.

(-Solo recordaba lo qué pasó luego de que termine mi acondicionamiento en la casa del maestro Tengu, a casi lo olvido ,que pasó con Roland y Lonje... han estado muy callados a los que George suelta una risa y luego contesta-)

[-Digamos que esos 2 la despertaron-] Ante lo dicho por su inquilino simplemente suspiró y decidió no preguntar más ,no quería revivir viejos traumas .

(-Ahora que lo pienso fue por esa época que los conocí a ellos -) ,ante lo pensado George preguntó a qué se refería por qué Issei decidió contarle ..

Flashback 8 años y medio atrás

China ???

Pov Issei

En estos momentos Issei caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque a paso relajado ,le había tomado solo una semana salir de Corea del Sur por lo que ahora se dirigió a paso tranquilo a su destino.

Siguio su camino tranquilamente hasta que como vio que se hizo de noche decidió acampar en algún lugar y comer algo .

El castaño llegó a un claro en el bosque ,prendió un fuego y armó una tienda ,luego de cenar un poco de comida en lata el sueño lo alcanzo por lo que simplemente se fue a descanzar aunque un último pensamiento apareció en su cabeza pero lo dejó ser por el momento .. Después de todo esperaría a que ellos se acercaran .

Pov Issei fin

Mientras el castaño dormía "ignorante " de su entorno y quien lo rodea un grupo muy peculiar discutía sobre nuestro protagonista.

A casi 200 metros de la ubicación se Issei dicho grupo se había reunido para hablar sobre nuestro castaño ..

-Entonces que piensan de él,Ming,Gao ,Wang-habló una voz que parecía ser de un joven

\- No lo se ,es muy pequeño pero parece estar acostumbrado a acampar -dijo otra voz masculina la cual era de un joven de unos 10 años .. cabello negro y anteojos con un uniforme de artes marciales color verde

-Jaa de seguro sus padres deben estar cerca de él,solo es un idiota que desea hacerse el valiente mostrando que puede acampar solo- dijo otra voz masculina la cual le pertenecía a un chico de unos 13 años ,cabello marrón oscuro y largo el cual llevaba suelto.. y bastante fornido para su edad pero con un poco de sobrepeso con el mismo uniforme que el otro chico..- Que piensas tú Gao?-

La nombrada Gao era una chica de unos 11 años de apariencia frágil,cabello negro atado en un moño con el mismo uniforme verde que los otros 2 jóvenes

Esta miro a sus compañeros y luego hablo

\- Lo siento Wang pero estoy con Ming,además no vimos a nadie en los alrededores por lo que es seguro que sea un huérfano o halla sido abandonado-

El chico llamado Wang estaba por ahí replicar pero el último chico levantó su mano y todos guardaron silencio para ver qué diría.

-Por ahora lo observaremos, ya habrá tiempo de decidir si haremos algo en su contra -habló el último miembro del grupo quien parecía ser el líder aunque sea el más joven. A diferencia del resto su uniforme era violeta ,tenía el cabello corto y de color negro

con ojos azules ..

Así pasó la noche y el grupo de 4 se refugiaron en los árboles para poder dormir.

Al día siguiente nuevamente el grupo se acercó hacia nuestro castaño pero notaron que este no estaba por lo que asumieron que se había ido en otra dirección a lo que simplemente lo ignoraron y continuaron su camino .

Pero mientras ellos caminaban no se dieron cuenta que había alguien que los observaba con curiosidad ..

Pasaron 2 días y el grupo de cuatro llegó a un claro en el bosque por lo que decidieron acampar pero grande fue su sorpresa a ver qué aquel niño que habían visto 3 días atrás .. Este se encontraba sentado en una roca con varios peces en uña pequeña fogata ..

Cada uno de los miembros del grupo tuvo pensamientos diferentes pero antes que cualquier pudiera decir algo el joven llamado Wang hablo de manera fuerte y altanera..

-Escucha niñato ,este claro nos pertenece... así que lárgate ahora mismo pero antes deja tus cosas como compensación por irrumpir en nuestro territorio-

Ante lo dicho por Wang ,Issei simplemente also una ceja pero finalmente lo ignoró.

Esta actitud molestó a Wang y cuando estaba por lanzarse a nuestro castaño sus compañeros lo frenaron ..

-Puedes calmarte idiota- Le dijo Gao mientras le daban un coscorrón en la cabeza.El otro chico llamado Ming solo suspiraba.. sin embargo el último joven se mantenía serio..Algo en ese pequeño le producía una

El líder del grupo se acercó a nuestro castaño y este al verlo simplemente desvía la mirada como si se encontraba

-Quien eres tú y qué haces en nuestro bosque?-

Nuevamente nuestro castaño alzó un ceja ante lo dicho pero de nueva cuenta lo ignoro y decidió seguir con lo suyo ,agarro un pescado y antes solo le le dijo "que diminuto"..

Esto sorprendió al grupo de 4 ,sobretodo al líder ,Wang decía que era solo un mocoso arrogante y otras cosas que no vienen al caso,en cuanto a los otros se hallaban muy sorprendidos.

El líder del grupo pasó por diferentes emociones,

sorpresa ,ningún chico en un rango similar de edad lo había ignorado así ,disgusto debito a que por primera vez en su vida había sido ignorado y finalmente cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de nuestro castaño su disgusto se transformó en ira.

Ya arto de la situación estaba por tomar represalias contra nuestro castaño que se encontraba dándole la espalda pero de un momento a otro solo se congeló..

El grupo a espaldas de Issei se sorprendió...su líder se había congelado,pero la pregunta era por qué?

Ya arto de toda esta situación Wang estaba por lanzarse a Issei pero repentinamente su líder dio el alto y les ordenó que lo siguieran.

Sin mucho que decir acataron la orden y se

fueron .Todo bajo la mirada de Issei el cual simplemente suspiró y dijo...

-(Ese joven tiene buenos instintos).. - bueno eso es mejor,no quiero lidiar con ellos - dijo issei en voz alta a nadie en particular.

Mientras tanto en otra sección del bosque el grupo se había reunido ,todos tenían caras pensativas e interrogantes con respecto a la actitud de su líder hasta que fue Ming quien le pregunto..

-Que fue lo qué pasó ahí atrás?..Desde que nos conocemos nunca te vi retroceder ante alguien de nuestra misma edad -

Wang tenía una cara molesta y Gao preocupada.

El joven los miró ,suspiró y decidió hablarles..-A decir verdad cuando estaba por atacarlo mi instinto me lo impidió y cuando vi sus ojos un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda,como si cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer sea en vano y solo fuera a enfrentar mi muerte-

Ante lo dicho por su líder el resto del grupo tenia diferentes miradas, la de Wang era molesta ,la de Ming pensativa y Gao preocupada.

-Entonces el presentimiento que tuve no estaba equivocado ,ese niño no es normal -y antes de que Wang lo interrumpa continuó,- tal vez sea más joven que nosotros pero es prob- Ling fue interrumpido por su líder que lo empujó a el y a Gao para qué después de poco tiempo un árbol se estrellara en su posición anterior.

Esto sorprendió a los 3 ya que parecía que solo su líder se dio cuenta sobre ese ataque.. Sacándose las dudas todos tomaron posición de combate sacando sus respectivas armas.

Wang un par de manoplas,Ming un arco,Gao un cuchillo y su líder sacó un bastón de su espalda el cual estaba dividido en 2 partes que el unió..

De entre los árboles un gran oso negro emergió ante la vista de los niños ..realmente maldecían su suerte pero el líder de los mismo y Ming se percataron de que el oso no pudo haber arrojado ese árbol entonces ...no pudieron continuar pensando ya que el oso comenzó a retirarse como si huyera de algo.

No pasó mucho hasta que su respuesta llegó ,un oso del triple del tamaño del anterior con una apariencia más demoniaca apareció arrasando los árboles..

Pov ????

Esto no puede ser ,acaso el primer oso simplemente estaba huyendo de este monstruo pero porqué está bestia se encuentra aquí ,como sea con nuestras habilidades será imposible escapar ...parece que en esta pelea no tendré otra opción que usarla y matarlo.

El líder dio las órdenes a su grupo y tomaron sus posiciones.

Fin Pov ????

El grupo de nińos había comenzado con la pelea contra el oso demoniaco pero realmente no habían logrado mucho y sus posibilidades de sobrevivir disminuían conforme el combate avanzaba.

Los golpes de Wang no causaban efecto ,Ming no tenía muchas flechas y estad apenas dañaban su dura piel,de la misma forma el cuchillo de Gao y el baston del último miembro ..

Tras unos minutos más Ming ya no disponía de flechas ,Wang y Gao estaban semi conscientes debido a un fuerte golpe que los envió volando contra los árboles..

El único que aún continuaba en la lucha era el chico del bastón que su buen dominio le permitía esquivar los zarpazos de la bestia aunque algunos lo habían rosado ..

El chico tomó distancia y adoptó una posición defensiva con su bastón por delante sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda un brillo verde rojizo apareció acumulándose al rededor del brazo del joven..

Este simplemente grito - boosted gear-y ahora un guantelete rojo con escamas metálicas cubría su antebrazo izquierdo ,este tenía una gema verde en el dorso de la mano y terminado en garras en los dedos .

El resto de los nińos incluyendo una figura que observaba todo en las sombras se habían sorprendido pero quien estaba encubierto aún más debido a que sabía que era ese guantelete..

La lucha comenzó nuevamente y esta vez el joven atacaba en lugar de solo defenderse aunque esto no causaba nada de daño a la bestia.

Por quinta ves se escuchó una voz imponente del guantelete que dijo : BOOST mientras la gema brillaba un poco más ...

Nuevamente el joven líder esquivó parte del ataque del oso ya que también impactó contra su bastón que casi fue destruido...(solo un aumento más y podré lanzarlo ) fue lo que pensó.

Nuevamente rodó esquivando otro zarpazo y la voz del guante se volvió a escuchar : BOOST,EXPLOSIÓN!!!

(Es ahora o nunca ) fueron los pensamientos del joven ..-Comete esto maldita bestia -dicho eso una esfera de energía del tamaño de una pelota de tenis se formó en su mano izquierda y con el mismo puño la golpeó ,esta salió disparada en forma de un rayo rojo que golpeó directamente al gran oso provocando una explosión en todo el claro ..

El joven tras disparar estaba un poco agitado pero aún podía moverse ya que no desató toda la energía acumulada para poder seguir moviéndose..

Los otros miembros del grupo se acercaron sonrientes por la victoria de su líder pero se escuchó un gran rugido y en el lugar de la explosión una ventisca se produjo mandando a volar todo el polvo que cubría la escena.

Al disiparse todos se mostraban incrédulos,todos menos el joven líder que se maldecía por haber desatado toda su energía hace un momento.

La bestia comenzó a aumentar su aura por el enfado y cuando parecía que la pelea comenzaría nuevamente el sonido de aplausos resonó el el lugar ..-clap clap clap clap-

Quien salió de las sombras fue nuestro pequeño castaño dejando perplejos a todos

-Debí encargarme de ti ayer pero como no te me acercaste decidí ignorarte- fue lo dicho por Issei

-Por mi descuido has dañado mucho este bosque ,como sea -el pequeño castaño chasqueo los dedos y el cielo se torneo violeta asombrando al grupo de chicos ..

Ming al ver lo hecho por Issei estaba incrédulo- acaso el creó una barrera- fue lo dicho por el dejando aún más perplejos a sus compañeros-

De vuelta con Issei ,sus ojos ganaron un brillo azul mientras que su antebrazo derecho brillaba con una luz dorada.. Issei se mantenía tranquilo y comenzó a caminar hacia la bestia ..

Cuando la bestia atacó con un zarpazo este simplemente uso su antebrazo en forma de espada y corto el brazo entero del oso causando nuevamente asombro en los presentes ,luego de un salto subió a su lomo y con solo puñetazo la cabeza del gran oso el cual parecía imbecile fue destrozada dejando su cuerpo el cual cayó inerte provocando un pequeño temblor en el lugar.

Tras esto Issei volvió a chasquear los dedos y todo volvió a la normalidad .

Tras eso el claro del bosque quedó en silencio ,el grupo de jóvenes tenía miradas diferentes ...

Ming y Gao de sorpresa e incredulidad,Wang asombro y miedo después de todo el había tratado de intimidar a ese niño y por el último el joven líder que tenía un cara sería hasta que simplemente suspiró y se acercó a Issei.

Issei al verlo acercase simplemente alzó una ceja,sin embargo Ming ,Gao y Wang estaban temerosos de que haga una tontería aunque no se esperarían lo siguiente.

-Te agradezco el que hallas salvado mi vida y la de mis compañeros - dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

Issei al ver esto parpadeo un par de veces pero luego simplemente sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que eso no tenia importancia.

Al ver el resto del grupo se acercó a su líder y a Issei

-Hola -saludó Gao con una linda sonrisa ,le siguió King quien levantó la mano con cara relajada y por último Wang el cual sudaba levemente y solo dio un breve asentimiento .

Issei al verlos simplemente se inclinó levemente ,luego hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo que fue roto por Ming..

-Disculpa quería hacerte una pregunta - Issei le dio un breve asentimiento y este lo tomó como una señal de que hable.

\- Sabes que clase de bestia era esa? - preguntó Ming

a lo que Issei asintió y comenzó a hablar

Esto causó la curiosidad del resto de los presentes

-Escuche que hace 2 años la caza de osos fue prohibida en esta zona ya que debido a la caza furtiva y constante realizada su número había disminuido notoriamente .- esto sorprendió a todos los presentes pero dejaron que Issei continúe .

-Debido a las matanzas por pura diversión de algunos turistas y cazadores los osos comenzaron a odiar a los humanos en esta región.Esto causó que las energías negativas se acumulen lo que dio como resultado el nacimiento de esa bestia .-

-Este claro se encuentra cerca de un sistema de cuevas donde los osos duermen y protegen a sus crias,es muy probable que ese oso monstruoso simplemente estuviera defiendo su hogar -finalizo Issei su explicación .

Esto causó asombro en los presentes más no dijeron nada hasta que Gao volvió a hablar.

-Por cierto pequeño,que haces aquí ? pregunto la única chica del grupo .

Ante esto todos volvieron a mirar a Issei esperando su respuesta.

Issei simplemente suspiró y apuntó hacia atrás de ellos ..

-Creo que saben que hay un pueblo en esa dirección,verdad?- al ver el asentimiento continuo. -la gente de ahí me pidió el exterminar a esa bestia

aunque estaba a punto de negarme al final decidí darle un final a todo esto-

Esto causó asombro en los presentes pero Ming tuvo una duda - a que te refieres con que pensabas negarte ?-

Ante lo dicho Issei volvió a suspirar y contestó - esa bestia se originó por sus propios errores y debían ser ellos quienes lidian con lo ocurrido ,pero al final decidí darles una segunda oportunidad y ayudarlos con ello solo esta vez ,además ustedes también necesitaban ayuda.-

El joven líder que había estado en silencio durante un rato largo de repente habló a Issei.

-A donde te diriges ahora ? - ante lo dicho Issei simplemente lo miro y respondió

-Continuaré mi viaje por China por el momento ,aunque simplemente voy a donde el viento me lleve -

Esto sorprendió a los presentes pero el joven líder sonrió y luego habló - dime no quieres venir con nosotros?-esto se ganó miradas sorprendidas de su grupo aunque nadie se negaría después de todo el niño era muy fuerte.

A lo dicho Issei simplemente sonrió y pensó que tal vez no era mala idea por ahora.

-Claro ,sería agradable tener algo de compañía,los acompañaré por un tiempo ...a propósito no nos hemos presentado -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa a lo que el resto rieron ligeramente .

-Mi nombre es Issei - saludó el castaño el cual no se veía que traía puesto ya que su pequeño cuerpo era cubierto por una túnica negra con capucha que solo mostraba unos botas negras .

-Yo soy Wang y lamentó mi comportamiento de antes- se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa .

\- Mi nombre es Ming ( No nos dijo su apellido ,es realmente cauteloso) se presentó el peli negro de lentes .

-Yo soy Gao - le siguió la chica con una sonrisa

Por último Issei miro al líder quien no se había presentado ,al darse cuenta de este hecho el joven se rio levemente .

-Puedes llamarme Cao Cao- se presentó el joven líder aunque esto causó una pequeña risa a Issei lo que extraño al resto de los presentes ..

-No es nada ,gustó en conocerlos a todos ,sobretodo a ti ... Sekiryuutei - esto nuevamente causó el asombro de todos los presentes..quien demonios es este niño fue el pensamiento compartido de Cao Cao y su grupo.

# Y hasta aquí llegamos ,nuevamente esta historia estará activa ,intentaré ir actualizando con frecuencia ...pero bueno aquí tienen otro cap de más de 7000 palabras ..seguramente vieron que cambio la forma de comunicacion ,espero les guste mas así ..sin más que decir nos vemos el próximo

Capituló 4 :El viaje y la injusta realidad


End file.
